CHEATER
by ChaYunwoo
Summary: Kang Daniel sudah berpacaran dengan Yoon Jisung dan Kang Dongho sudah berpacaran dengan Hwang Minhyun, namun... CRACK PAIR PARAH! DONGHO X DANIEL DANIEL X JISUNG DANIEL X DAEHWI DONGHO X MINHYUN slight Ongniel don't like don't read mengandung mature content
1. chapter 1

Kang Dongho mengantarkan kekasihnya pulang terlebih dahulu baru ia menuju ke tempat latihan dance nya. Biasanya ia mengajak Hwang Minhyun-nya, tapi tidak kali ini, dengan alasan ia akan berlatih hingga larut malam.

Begitu tiba Dongho melemparkan ranselnya ke kursi panjang yang ada di samping pintu asal dan melepaskan jaketnya.

"Danik mana?" tanya Dongho pada seorang gadis yang kebetulan mampir ke ruangannya untuk mengisi botol plastiknya dengan air minum.

"Nggak tau tu, belum keliatan dari tadi," jawabnya dan langsung pergi, karena ruang latihannya ada di sebelah dan dia cuma mampir minta air aja, nggak mau berlama-lama.

Dongho melakukan stretching terlebih dahulu sembari menunggu Danik datang. Padahal janjinya jam satu, tapi sudah pukul dua kurang delapan menit orang itu belum juga nampak batang hidungnya.

Hingga selesai stretching dan mulai latihan sendiri selama beberapa menit yang ditunggu belum juga datang.

Tak sabar, Dongho meraih ponselnya dan menelpon Danik.

Tak ada jawaban hingga nada tunggu berakhir.

Bad mood, Dongho tiduran di tengah-tengah ruangan. Udah males kalo Daniknya ngaret begini.

"Hyung, sori, sori... Tadi nganterin Jisung dulu." Danik datang dengan nafas terengah engah, berlari sepertinya. "Huah, luamaaa... Mana jalanan macet."

Dongho mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. "Ngapain Jisung? Tuh pacar ngrepotin aja."

"Hee... Kalo belom periksa ngga bisa tenang gue." Danik melepaskan hoodie hitamnya dan duduk di samping Dongho.

"Kenapa lagi dia?"

"Mual mual, pusing, lemes, nggak doyan makan."

"Telat juga nggak?"

"Yee telat..."

"Hahaa... Terus? Gimana?"

"Untungnya enggak, masuk angin biasa."

"Kirain mau jadi bapak lo. Jangan dulu dong, yang lebih tua aja belom." Dongho meninju pelan lengan kekar Danik.

"Bikin dong biar nggak kekejar," sahut Danik sambil memulai stretchingnya, Dongho cuma nonton aja.

"Males ah, bosen."

"Bisa bosen juga bikin anak? Kirain enggak."

"Minhyun nya yang ngebosenin." Dongho melipat kedua kakinya jadi duduk bersila. "Diem gitu terus kek batang pohon tumbang. Gue nya kerja keras sendiri."

Danik tertawa. "Kek gituan ama orang mati."

"Bedanya dia masi bersuara, ya walaopun suaranya cuma kek suara radio, gitu gitu aja diulang-ulang. Sampe bosen."

"Ya udah ganti kek." Danik menahan tawa, gimana bisa konsentrasi stretchingnya kalo gini.

"Ganti lo aja gimana?" Dongho tersenyum nakal ke arah manusia di sebelahnya yang sedang berusaha mengangkat kaki kirinya tinggi-tinggi.

"Heh, gue seme. Mau lo jadi uke?"

"Gantian aja gimana? Biar adil?"

Danik menggeleng. "No! No! No!"

Dongho mencibir. "Belom liat punya gue sih."

"Lah nyatanya Minhyun aja nggak nafsu sama lo."

"Siapa bilang nggak?" Dongho gak terima. "Dia selalu keluar duluan y sampe banjir, cuma emang kurang pinter aja dia."

"Praktekin sama Daehwi gimana?" Usul Danik ngasal. Nggak tau napa dia inget Daehwi.

"Pernah lo sama Daehwi?"

"Ha? Enggak?"

"Nggak cuma sekali?" Dongho nggak percaya.

Danik nyerah. "Ya deh, ya, pernah ama Daehwi."

"Enak mana?"

"Dibanding?"

"Pernah ama sapa aja emang?"

"Mau tau aja." Danik menyudahi stretchingnya dan duduk di hadapan Dongho.

"Ye..."

"Hahaha... Lo cuma ama Minhyun emang?"

"Sapa lagi? Sama sapi?"

"Sapa aja asal bukan kucing gue."

"Jisung boleh?"

Danik mengangkat tangannya hendak memukul Dongho tapi Donghonya udah kabur duluan.

Selesai latihan dance sore harinya Danik tak langsung pulang, ia ikut ke apartemen Dongho, numpang mandi.

"Minhyunnya mana?" Tanya Danik setelah Dongho keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia telah duduk di ruang tv cukup lama dan tak menemukan tanda-tanda adanya makhluk hidup lain selain mereka berdua.

"Tadi sih nge-Line bilang ada latihan drama gitu." Dongho mendekat ke arah Danik hanya dengan selembar handuk melilit pinggangnya. Abs dan tattoo yang ada di tubuh Dongho membuatnya semakin terlihat manly.

Ini kali pertama Danik melihat tubuh topless Dongho secara langsung dan ia berusaha untuk melihat ke arah lain, kemana aja selain Dongho, takut. Takut nafsu.

Nggak masalah sebenernya ngeseks sama Dongho asal dia tetep jadi seme, tapi setelah lihat yang barusan Danik yakin, kalau sampai mereka berakhir di ranjang, dialah yang akan dimasuki oleh Dongho dan tidak mungkin sebaliknya.

"Hei? Kenapa? Terpesona?" Dongho tertawa menyadari Danik menghidaringa, memang ia sengaja keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan berbalut handuk saja, untuk mengetes Danik.

"Enggak, enggak, udah gue mandi dulu." Danik segera bangkit dan masuk ke kamar mandi tanpa menoleh ke arah Dongho sedikitpun.

Selesai Danik mandi Dongho masih ada disitu, dan sama sekali belum berpakaian. Sengaja memang.

"Heh, kok masi telanjang?" Danik berjalan sambil memandang langit-langit, ia sendiripun hanya memakai celana kolor tanpa atasan karena lupa membawa pakaian ganti, mau pinjam punya dongho rencananya.

"Biar gampang."

"Gampang?"

Dongho menarik tangan Danik hingga ia jatuh ke sofa dimana Dongho duduk, dengan kepala Danik di atas pangkuan Dongho. Pipi Danik menempel pada benda Dongho yang telah mengeras, beruntung masih ada selembar handuk putih yang memisahkan mereka.

"Gede kan?"

Danik diem aja. Nervous berat.

Dongho menyingkirkan handuknya, sehingga kini batangnya yang berdiri tegak telah berada tepat di samping wajah Danik.

"Emut dong."

Danik menurut saja ketika Dongho menjejalkan bendanya ke mulut Danik. Hanya dibiarkan di dalam mulutnya.

"Hisap, Danik sayang," bisik Dongho sembari mengelus paha dalam Danik, merangsangnya.

Danik melakukannya dengan kesulitan, ya, milik Dongho jauh lebih besar ketimbang milik Jisung maupun Daehwi yang biasa ia mainkan. Bahkan lebih besar dari miliknya sendiri. Ia memiringkan tubuhnya, jadi berhadapan sempurna dengan milik Dongho yang sudah ada di dalam mulutnya.

CEKLEK!

Danik segera menarik kepalanya dan bangkit begitu mendengar suara pintu apartemen dibuka, ia tak mau tertangkap basah sedang memberikan service pada Dongho. Bukan takut, malu.

Dongho mendesah kecewa, padahal sudah hampir klimaks, malah berhenti.

Benar saja, beberapa detik kemudian Minhyun muncul dengan menenteng sebuah kotak donat.

"Eh Danik," sapanya tanpa curiga.

Beruntung mereka sudah dalam posisi yang tidak mencurigakan lagi. Juga Dongho telah memakai kembali handuknya.

"Eh, hehe, Minhyun hyung," balas Danik canggung.

Dongho segera bangkit dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya - dan Minhyun, mau berpakaian dulu.

Burungnya yang masih berdiri tegang terpaksa dimasukkan ke dalam sangkar.

Yoon Jisung masih terjaga, menunggu kekasihnya yang belum juga pulang hingga tengah malam. Ia tak suka Daniel pulang dalam keadaan dirinya sudah tertidur, karena ia tahu benar kekasihnya itu punya kebutuhan yang tinggi. Tiap pagi dan malam hari Daniel harus dipuaskan, agar aman dari godaan cabe-cabe yang berkeliaran.

Tentu Jisung tak menyangka yang membuat Daniel nafsu setengah mati malam ini bukanlah cabe melainkan Kang Dongho. Nafsunya pengen dimasuki pula, bukan lagi memasuki.

Sementara itu di tempat lain,

Karena datangnya Minhyun yang mengganggu kegiatan mereka, Danik dan Dongho memilih untuk berpindah tempat akhirnya. Dengan alasan Dongho mau mengantar Danik pulang, padahal kesananya aja naik mobil sendiri sendiri.

\- - TBC - - -


	2. catch you

Hwang Minhyun berlari-lari dari apartemennya di lantai 18 menuju ke tempat parkir di basement, ia ada janji dengan klien pagi ini dan tidak mau terlambat, jadi ia meminjam mobil Dongho untuk hari ini. Biar seme nya itu yang naik bus atau minta dijemput Kang Daniel, dance partnernya.

Nggak tau aja Minhyun kalau Daniel bukan cuma dance partnernya Dongho.

Minhyun langsung mengerutkan keningnya begitu masuk ke dalam mobil dan mendapati sebuah kalung yang pernah ia lihat sebelumnya jok samping pengemudi. Namun Minhyun tak punya banyak waktu untuk itu, ia tak mau terlambat hanya gara-gara kalung.

_

Daniel lagi asyik nonton Hagemaru waktu Jisung melompat ke sampingnya.

"Daniel...," panggil Jisung dengan berbisik, tangan kanannya telah menyusup masuk ke dalam kaos yang dikenakan Daniel, mengecek apakah abs favoritnya masih ada.

"Nggak sekarang ah, hyung," tolak Daniel, padahal biasanya dia yang nafsuan.

Jisung memandang Daniel aneh. "Tumben." Direbutnya ipad Daniel dan diletakkannya di kolong tempat tidur. "Jangan-jangan..."

"Apa?"

"Udah ama Daehwi ya?"

Daniel mendecak sebal, dicurigai yang enggak enggak lagi.

"Mulai lagi deh..."

"Enggak, enggak..." Jisung membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Daniel. Dari situ ia bisa melihat jelas benda Daniel yang seperti biasa berdiri tegak di pagi hari.

Orang aneh, lagi tegang nontonnya Hagemaru bukan bokep. Jangan jangan, Danik nafsu juga liat Hagemaru...

"Emutin dong," pinta Danik yang sadar itunya diliatin mulu.

Dengan senang hati Jisung menurunkan celana Daniel dan memberikan service terbaiknya.

"Uh... Eum... Ah..."

Jisung berhenti. Apa nggak salah? Dia denger desahan Daniel.

Biasanya justru dia yang udah teriak-teriak nggak jelas, Danielnya masih terlihat gagah tak bersuara. Kali ini kok???

"Oops!" Daniel menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, dia lupa kalau ini Jisung, bukan Dongho.

_

"Jangan, ah, jangan sekarang," Danik terus berusaha menghindar ketika Dongho mengejarnya.

Ya, mereka lagi kejar-kejaran. Di atas ranjang.

Dongho ngejar Danik buat dimasuki, tapi Daniknya nggak mau.

"Kan udah janji tadi, yang kalah dimasuki." Dongho berhenti sejenak, beristirahat.

"Tapi nggak sekarang." Danik ngeyel.

Sebelumnya mereka udah main blowjob, gantian, dan yang lebih cepet keluar dapat hukuman dimasuki. Danik kalah dan Danik yang dimasuki, seharusnya.

"Kenapa enggak? Udah hard banget nih, sekarang aja ya." Dongho kembali mendekati Danik yang kini terdiam, nggak lagi menghindar.

Danik bingung, antara mau nggak mau, takut tapi pengen.

"Sakit nggak sih?" tanya Danik akhirnya.

"Mana gue tau." Dongho kan nggak pernah dimasuki. "Kata Minhyun sih enak."

"Kata Jisung juga gitu."

"Ya berarti enak."

"Ya udah."

Danik tiba-tiba aja nungging, mana udah naked, kan jadi langsung keliatan jelas tu hole nya ama Dongho.

"Siap?" Tanya Dongho yang sebenarnya sudah sangat ingin saat ini.

"Cepetan, keburu berubah pikiran ni!"

Dongho nggak pake mikir lagi langsung berlutut di belakang Danik, ia memposisikan senjatanya tepat di depan hole Danik yang masih benar-benar rapat. Iyalah, orang tiap hari dia yang nyoblos dan nggak pernah dicoblos. (Emg Danik calon gubernur dicoblos?)

Danik mencengkeram kuat dua bantal yang menjadi tumpuan kepalanya, menahan sakit.

Dongho tau Danik kesakitan, tapi dia tetap lanjut memasukkan senjatanya sedikit demi sedikit hingga tertanam sepenuhnya.

"Ouh! Dalem banget."

"Enak kan?" Dongho memajukan tubuhnya sehingga kepalanya sudah berada di belakang leher Danik.

Yang dibawah cuma bisa bergumam gak jelas, masih kesakitan.

Dongho jelas keenakan, setelah beberapa tahun berlalu dapat perawan lagi. Ia terdiam sambil menciumi leher Danik, membiasakan bendanya di dalam lubang pasangan barunya terlebih dahulu.

"Ayo gerak!" Perintah Danik yang sudah muali terbiasa dengan posisi barunya.

Dongho menurut. Sambil memegani pantat berisi Danik, Dongho mulai melancarkan aksinya, ia bergerak perlahan pada awalnya dan terus meningkatkan kecepatannya.

"Ahhh... uhmm... Hyung..." Danik yang begitu gagah akhirnya berhasil ditakhlukkan oleh seorang Kang Dongho.

Rambut hitam Dongho sudah tak beraturan, butir-butiran keringat menetes dari tiap ujungnya dan itu membuatnya terlihat sangat seksi. Sayang posisi Danik membelakanginya.

Yang di bawah masih tetap sama, menungging dengan dua tangan mencengkeram ujung bantal yang juga telah basah, bukan hanya karena keringat melainkan juga cairan yang telah beberapa kali disemburkan laki-laki bersurai coklat keemasan itu.

Dongho akhirnya ambruk di atas tubuh Daniel yang ikut rubuh juga. Ia terus berusaha bertahan lebih lama namun ia telah sampai pada batas maksimalnya, klimasknya sudah tak tertahankan lagi. Apalagi ini pertama kalinya dengan Danik yang juga baru pertama kali menjadi bottom.

_

Hwang Minhyun kembali ke mobilnya - mobil Dongho - dengan penampilan acak-acakan, bukan karena ia baru selesai digarap Dongho, tapi karena ia sedari tadi lari kesana kemari ngerjain ini-itu. Kerjaannya banyak banget karena dia juga harus ngerjain tugas rekannya yang resign dan belum ada penggantinya.

Sudah jam tujuh. Pantas saja lapar. Dia belum makan sejak tadi pagi. Saking sibuknya sampai ngga ada waktu buat ngrasain lapar, baru setelah semuanya selesai.

Dongho udah makan belom ya?

Minhyun segera mengeluarkan ponselnya guna menghubungi orang pertama yang diingatnya itu. Iyalah, kan Dongho orang no 1 di hati Minhyun.

"Halo, Dongho? Udah makan?"

"Heung... heum? Nyari Dongho?"

Minhyun mengerutkan keningnya, kok malah tanya, ini kan nomornya Dongho?

"Ini benar nomornya Dongho kan?"

"Ha? O ya, Donghonya lagi mandi. Mau dipanggilin? Tunggu... tunggu..."

Hanya terdengar suara berisik selama beberapa saat.

"Halo? Ya ini Dongho, gimana?"

"Ini Minhyun," ucapnya dengan nada datar.

"Oh Minhyun, iya, gimana? Da apa? Udah selesai meeting sama presentasinya?"

"Udah. Kamu uda makan?"

"Kebetulan belom nih. Gimana? Kamu udah makan?"

Minhyun menyalakan speaker di ponselnya biar bisa telepon sambil jalan.

"Belom sih. Mau makan dimana?"

"Posisi?"

"Depan pasar."

"Beliin aja gimana? Biasa, nasi goreng ampela."

"Ya udah."

"Lo mau apa, Dan?" terdengar suara Dongho berbicara pada orang lain disana dengan samar, mungkin ponselnya sudah dijauhkan. "Danik mau nasi goreng pete."

"Lagi sama Danik toh?"

"Heum."

Minhyun membeli makan malam untuk mereka bertiga dan pulang. Ia sudah sangat lapar dan lelah. Pengennya makan, mandi, terus tidur.

"Loh? Apa ini?" gumam Minhyun ketika mendapati sesuatu nyangkut di plastik nasi gorengnya.

Kalung?

Rasa-rasanya bukan kalung Dongho.

Ah mungkin kalung baru.

Minhyun berusaha mengabaikannya dan meninggalkan kalung hitam berbandul kotak hijau itu di tempatnya semula, di jok samping pengemudi dan segera membawa plastik nasi gorengnya turun.

Nggak sama kea biasanya, Dongho cuma mandangin Minhyun yang lagi lepas sepatu di belakang pintu apartemen. Biasanya Dongho langsung nyambut pacarnya, peluk, cium, terus mandi bareng. Lagi ada Danik sih. Minhyun berusaha untuk ngerti, tapi dia agak sedikit kecewa sejujurnya.

Minhyun meletakkan nasi gorengnya di meja dapur dan masuk ke kamar, mau ambil baju ganti terus mandi dulu.

Keningnya mengerut ketika secara tak sengaja ekor matanya menangkap sesuatu yang tak enak dipandang. Ranjangnya dan Dongho yang pagi tadi telah ia tata rapih berantakan sekali, nggak cuma berantakan, bahkan spreinya terlepas hampir seluruhnya. Bantal guling bertebaran, selimutnya terbuang ke lantai.

"Dongho ngapain sih?" Batin Minhyun.

Sebelum meninggalkan kamar ia memungut selimutnya terlebih dahulu dan hendak mengembalikannya ke tempat semula, dan lagi-lagi ia menemukan sesuatu yang janggal.

Kasurnya basah.

Awalnya Minhyun berpikir mungkin Dongho menumpahkan minuman atau apa, tapi kemudian ia menyadari cairan apa itu yang membasahi kasurnya.

Air mani.

Bukan miliknya tentu saja.

Lalu milik siapa?

Dongho sedang duduk berdua nonton TV sama Danik waktu Minhyun keluar dari kamar bawa baju ganti, belum mulai makan soalnya nunggu Minhyun, nggak enak kan masa makan duluan.

"Ho, tadi pagi kita nggak ngapa-ngapain kan?" Tanya Minhyun sambil jalan ke kamar mandi.

Yang ditanya melongo beberapa detik sampai kakinya disenggol sama orang di sebelahnya. "Eh? Tadiii pagiii...? Hem? Nggak ya kan?"

"Kok kasur berantakan?" Nggak nunggu jawaban, Minhyun langsung masuk kamar mandi terus tutup pintu. Dia udah tau jawabannya sendiri tanpa perlu dijawab sama Dongho.

\-- **TBC--** ** _R_** Ead review...


	3. DaeNiel

"Mampus! Mampus! Ketahuan Minhyun, njir!" Daniel ngomong sendiri.

Dia tau pasti kalau Minhyun tau, walaupun Dongho terus berusaha meyakinkan Daniel kalau bukan itu maksud Minhyun.

Bukan takut, bukan. Daniel cuma malu. Malu ketahuan jadi bottom.

Mau ditaroh mana mukanya kalo sampe orang-orang, temen-temennya, apalagi Jisung tau. Ilang dong image keren nan macho nya.

Saat ini ia tengah mengayuh sepeda, sendirian, di jalan sepi dengan penerangan minim. Papinya nyuruh dia ngembaliin mobil langsung ke garasi aja, jadi terpaksa pulangnya naik sepeda dia. Pantatnya yang masih perih jadi tambah sakit kan kena pedal sepeda.

Drrrtt...

Smartphone dalam saku jaketnya bergetar, jadi Danik minggir dulu bentar.

Panggilan video call dari Daehwi.

Ihi, asyik, mau dapet yang ena ena ni.

Danik udah meringis meringis seneng tapi terus dia inget kalo tadi habis dijebol ama Dongho. Mana kuat dia main lagi ama Daehwi.

Ya udahlah, nanggung, Danik tetep geser tu bulet ijo dan langsung tertampillah wajah imut nan seksi Daehwi di layar smartphone nya.

"Hei, hei, Dewi Ayu, ada apa gerangan pake pidiokol kokoh segala?" Sapa Danik riang.

"Koko... Dewi sendirian nih di rumah... Bosen, pengen liat muka gantengnya Koko Danik."

Duh, meleleh nih Danik. Mencair bagai es di bawah sinar matahari.

"Tapi kok gelap, nggak keliatan, Ko..."

"Lagi diluar Koko, nanti sampe rumah Koko telpon kamu, oke?"

"Key key, dadaaaah..."

"Hih si Dewi..." Danik lanjut nyepeda ke rumahnya sambil senyum senyum sendiri.

Daehwi emang nekat, udah dibilangin Danik chat dulu kalo mo telpon ato video call tapi masi tetep aja, langsung tanpa konfirmasi terlebih dahulu. Danik kan takut ketahuan Jisung, bisa digoreng nti pisangnya.

"Kok baru pulang, Nyo?" tanya Kang Jihyun - kakaknya -waktu Danik lagi cuci kaki di wc belakang. Cuci kaki aja sama cuci muka gosok gigi, soalnya dia udah mandi tadi di apartemen Dongho.

"Iya latihan dance tadi," bohong Danik. Masa iya dia bilang ke kakaknya habis dianu Dongho?

Nice body siblings ini menaiki tangga bersama. Rumah mereka memang ada di lantai dua, karena bawah buat toko, dan lantai tiga buat barang-barang sama jemuran.

"Dicariin Kak Jisung tadi," Jihyun memberi tahu dengan berbisik.

Di rumah ini yang tau hubungan Danik dan Jisung dengan sebenar-benarnya ya cuma Jihyun, yang lain taunya mereka temenan aja, ngga lebih. Dan hebatnya lagi, orang tua Danik Jihyun justru ngira Daehwi yang pacar Danik.

"Kesini dia tadi?"

Jihyun mengangguk.

Memang siang tadi Jisung nelpon mulu, tapi kan Danik lagi perang, jadi nggak keangat deh. Mau telepon balik rencananya, tapi keburu ada Daehwi yang lebih asyik diajak videocall malem malem.

Danik masuk ke dalam kamar dan langsung membuat panggilan video call ke Daehwi. Nggak lupa Danik pake earphone, biar nggak ada yang nyuri denger.

"Kokoooo..."

Baru denger suaranya aja Danik udah tegang.

"Gimana? Mau koko temenin?" Danik ngomongnya bisik-bisik juga.

"Mau, Koko... Sini dong..."

Danik megang hape pake tangan kanan, sementara tangan kiriny udah masuk dalem celana.

"Sekali kali kamu kesini."

"Takut, Ko... Koko aja kesini kan deket."

Ya sih tinggal jalan satu kilometer, terus belok kanan dikit udah sampe rumah Daehwi.

"Baru juga nyampe rumah ini..."

"Yah, Ko..."

Danik melotot langsung begitu Daehwi gerakin hapenya ke atas. Daehwi cuma pake lingerie, ngga pake daleman lagi, minta diperkosa banget deh.

Tangan Danik yang tadinya lagi ngelus-elus belalai langsung dipake dia pencet tombol buat screenshot. Masa pemandangan indah disia-siain.

"Koko otewe kesana sekarang ya..."

Danik udah nggak tahan, jadi dia pake jaket, ambil hape terus lari lagi keluar kamar. Kebetulan yang lain udah pada masuk kamar jadi nggak ditanya-tanya dia.

Selingkuh kok dua kali sehari, parah!

Danik ke rumah Daehwi naik sepeda lagi, deket sih.

Di depan rumahnya Daehwi udah nunggu, pake jaket panjang, nggak kea tadi.

"Lama ih."

"Udah ngebut." Danik masukin sepedanya, terus langsung ngikut Daehwi ke rumah di bagian dalam, kebetulan kamar Daehwi di lantai dua.

Anu nya Danik jangan ditanya, uda hard banget, gedenya juga udah maksimal, tinggal masuk aja.

Daehwi langsung lepas jaket begitu mereka ada di kamar. Danielnya malah udah lepas lepas semua sampe naked.

Danik dorong tubuh Daehwi ke kasur. Sialnya, Daehwi jatuh dengan kedua kaki terbuka, mana nggak pake CD juga. Udah basah lagi.

"Langsung ya, nik," Danik minta izin.

Daehwinya cuma ngangguk. Pahanya dia buka tambah lebar.

Nggak susah buat Danik nerobos ke lubang Daehwi, habis udah basah banget, licin.

Sempit. Sesak. Agak ngilu adeknya Danik dijepit gitu sama Daehwi.

"Koko, hebat banget, gede keras panjang, uh..." puji Daehwi, kakinya sudah dia naikin meluk pinggang Danik, biar tambah dalem.

Danik nggak usah ditanya, dia udah merem nahan enak. Nggak cuma dijepit kenceng, Daehwi juga udah goyangin pantatnya ke kanan kiri.

"Gerak dong, Ko..."

Yang diatas langsung gerakin pinggulnya maju mundur, bikin pisangnya serasa diurut. Udah emang sempit, ama Daehwi sengaja dijepit sekalian, enak banget kan jadinya. Kea kesedot gitu.

Danik tau dia bakal keluar duluan kalo gini terus, jadi tangannya mulai beraksi, dia turunin dua tali lingerie Daehwi, terus dia buka bagian dadanya. Putingnya udah tegang dan langsung dihisap kuat sama Danik, sementara yang satu dipelintir pelintir sambil diusap.

Daehwi jelas nggak tahan kalo dapet serangan atas bawah gini. Enaknya nggak cuma dobel, tapi tripel, lebih malah.

"Ah, ah, Ko, uh... Nggak tahan ini..."

"Keluarin aja," Danik menyahut di sela-sela kegiatannya nenen. Dia gerak semakin cepet, karena dia tau Daehwi cuma bisa keluar kalo dia main kasar.

Daehwi menjambak kuat surai keemasan Danik sambil kakinya memeluk erat pinggang Danik. Tubuhnya melengkung menahan nikmat dan kepalanya menengadah keatas. Ia mendapatkan orgasme untuk yang pertama kalinya malam ini.

Danik merasakan cairan hangat Daehwi membasahi selangkangannya.

"Enak ya?"

Daehwi mengangguk lemas. Nafasnya tak beraturan. Keringat bercucuran. Tapi ini baru permulaan, belum apa-apa buat Danik.

"Siap lanjut?" Danik memberikan smirk terbaiknya, membuat Daehwi tak dapat berbuat apa-apa lagi selain mendesah di bawah kungkungan tubuh kekar Danik.

Main semaleman, kecapekan, terus akhirnya tidur berdua nggak pake baju.

Biasa.

Biasa buat Danik.

Biasa buat Daehwi.

Tapi biasanya Danik sama Jisung, Daehwi sama Samuel.

Suasana baru sekali-kali.

Sekali seminggu.

Kamar Daehwi udah nggak keruan baunya akibat aktivitas seksual mereka semalam.

Danik mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya ketika sinar matahari menerobos masuk melalui tirai jendela yang terbuka. Beberapa detik kemudian Danik ingat dia ada wawancara pagi ini jam delapan!

"Nik, nik, Koko pulang dulu ya, ada wawancara pagi ini," Danik berpamitan sambil menepuk-nepuk lengan Daehwi yang masih tidur miring membelakanginya.

(Nik disini bukan 'Danik' tapi 'Nonik', panggilan sayangnya Danik ke Daehwi)

"Hemm..." Daehwi masih ngantuk berat, belum sanggup buka mata, jadi Danik langsung aja pake baju terus pulang. Keburu orang tuanya Daehwi dateng juga kalo kesiangan.

 _lanjut ke chap selanjutnya. kl d wattpad ms jd 1 tp berhubung disini susah ngasi space nya jadi dipisah aja_


	4. JiNiel

"Heh, ya udah, cari lagi yang lain nanti," Jisung menenangkan pacarnya yang kelabakan gara-gara telat dateng wawancara ditambah grogi jadi banyak salah. "Buat pengalaman aja."

Danielnya masih kacau balau galau nggak karuan.

Saat ini keduanya tengah makan siang di sebuah kafe susu yang nggak jauh dari tempat kerjanya Jisung.

Jisung menyeruput es susu rasa duriannya. "Di kantor gue gimana? Eh, jangan, jangan, banyak cewe sama uke nya, bahaya."

Daniel tertawa. "Kan ada pawangnya."

"Ih pawang."

Mereka duduk berharapan, jadi bisa saling memandang wajah satu sama lain.

Jisung memandang dan mengagumi wajah tampan Daniel.

Sementara yang di depannya justru lagi inget-inget wajah orang yang dia tidurin semalem, secara nggak sadar Daniel bandingin Jisung sama Daehwi.

Dua orang itu jelas bertolak belakang, nggak bisa dibandingin.

Daniel suka Jisung karena nyaman ada di deketnya, juga Jisung keibuan, bisa jadi ibu yang baik buat anak anak mereka kelak. Jisung juga nggak banyak nuntut, justru selalu ada buat support Daniel.

Daehwi beda lagi, noniknya itu kea boneka, endorphin nya Daniel. Manjanya Daehwi itu nggak pernah gagal bikin Daniel gemes setengah mati. Apalagi kalo pas Daehwi manggil "koko koko" itu, duh...

Jujur, seandainya dia belum terlanjur lama pacaran sama Jisung dan Daehwi juga belom sama Samuel, dia bingung milih mana. Dua-dua nya punya poin plus tersendiri. Dan mungkin pilihan Daniel adalah...

Kang Dongho.

"Dan? Dan?"

"Ha?" Daniel kaget. Nglamun sih.

"Itu dimakan."

"Oh ya."

Pesanan nasi ayam penyet sama omelet sosis mereka sudah datang ternyata. Daniel nggak sadar malah.

"Dan..."

"Heum?"

"Udah beli?"

"Apanya?"

"Itu." Jisung memberi kode dengan ekspresi wajahnya.

"Apa?" Danielnya nggak ngerti juga.

"Ah, ya udah." Ngambek.

Sambil makan Daniel sambil mikir, sampe udah mau abis dia baru ngerti. "Oooh kondom?" Kenceng banget lagi ngomongnya, orang-orang pada noleh kan.

"Nggak kenal, nggak kenal!"

. _ o _ . . _ o _ .


	5. DongNiel

..

Gara-gara Jisung ngingetin dia buat beli karet pengaman Daniel baru inget kalo semalem dia tempur ama Daehwi nggan pake itu. Mana tumpah di dalem semua lagi. Daehwinya juga nggak ngingetin sih, dua duanya udah kebawa nafsu.

Daniel ketar ketir sekarang, ngeri kalo Daehwi sampe bunting, tu anak masi kelas sebelas.

Baru aja bisa lega habis tau Jisung nggak hamil, udah pusing mikir takut Daehwi yang hamil. Ama Dongho aja lah, lebih aman.

Yakin aman? Kalo Daniknya yang hamil?

Nggak bakal!

Danik bolak-balik badan di atas ranjang, beneran nggak bisa tidur dia malem ini. Jisung cuma dikhawatirin hamil dengan kasus mpreg yang langka, lah Daehwi cewek tulen yang kesempatan hamilnya tujuh hari dalam sebulan.

Haduu...

Oke, keluarganya ngga masalah mungkin Danik berakhir sama Daehwi. Tapi ya gak sekarang juga, Daehwi masi sekolah. Dan nggak hamil duluan juga.

Belom Jisungnya?

Donghonya?

"Aish! Mampus! Gimana ni?" Danik duduk ngeliat ke luar jendela, jalanan di depan rumahnya masih aja rame.

Daripada nggak bisa tidur, Danik pake jaket lagi, terus keluar, naik motor aja tanpa tujuan.

Sepuluh menit Danik muter-muter aja, sampe akhirnya dia liat mobil putih yang dikenal di parkiran rumah makan depan kuburan. Danik berhenti di depan pintu, liat-liat dulu ada tu pemilik mobil sama siapa, kalo sama pasangannya ya Danik jalan lagi aja.

Sendiri ternyata.

Langsung dia parkir motornya terus turun, nyamperin orang yang lagi ngopi di tengah ruangan, tepat di bawah lampu.

Pake kaos item, jaket kulit, celana panjang item, sandal selop, terus kumis sama brewoknya belum dicukur, kea bapak-bapak. Nggak ding, kea duda merana.

"Hyung," panggil Danik.

"Dan? Ngapain disini?"

Danik duduk di hadapan Dongho. "Tu liat mobil lu terus mampir. Kok sampe sini?"

Rumah makan ini jelas jauh banget kalo sama apartemen Dongho. Ngga populer lagi. Mana lokasinya depan kuburusan dan tak bertetangga, serem. Bangunannya cuma dari bambu, lampunya ngga terlalu terang juga, jadi agak ngeri ngeri gimana gitu. Masakannya prasmanan sederhana, masakan rumahan. Danik pernah makan disini sekali dua kali waktu SMA, nemenin temennya yang anak rantau dan kosannya deket sini.

"Gue berantem ama Minhyun," ujar Dongho lirih, "gara-gara yang kemaren."

Danik jadi ngrasa salah, gara-gara dia Dongho sama Minhyun berantem.

"Minhyun ngusir gue, jadi gue cuma pergi bawa baju sama barang seadanya di mobil."

Ngenes banget Kang Dongho.

"Ya udah ke rumah gue aja."

"Gapapa?"

"Gapapalah, kenapa. Justru gue minta maaf..."

Dongho menggeleng. "Bukan salah lo aja, salah gue juga."

"Jadi? Minhyun tau? Lo ngaku?"

"Tenang aja, biar gue yang urus." Benar-benar seme idaman.

Dongho ikut Danik pulang akhirnya. Ya daripada dia tidur di pom bensin.

-o-

"Pi, ini Kang Dongho, partner dance nya Danik," kebetulan pas mereka sampe papinya Danik lagi ngitung-ngitung di ruang duduk depan pintu belakang, bawah tangga. "Dia mau nginep sini sehari dua hari gapapa kan, pi?"

"Iya, saya numpang tidur disini ya oom."

Papinya Danik ngangguk aja, lagi sibuk beliau.

Dua orang berbadan kekar itu udah mau naik tangga waktu papinya Daniel inget sesuatu, "Dan, tadi si Daehwi kesini ama mamanya beli saos inggris."

"Terus?"

"Sayang kamunya nggak ada."

Dongho udah ngeliatin Danik.

"Daehwi cantik banget lho pake bando pita pink," lanjut beliau. "Cepet kamu cari kerja terus nikahin Daehwi."

"Elah apa sih, Pi, ada Dongho ni. Udah ah, Danik ngantuk."

"Permisi oom." Dongho ngikutin di belakang Danik.

"Ada apa coba lo sama Daehwi?" Tanya Dongho curiga begitu mereka udah berduaan di kamar Danik. Bukan cemburu, cuma penasaran, lagian Dongho kan ga da rasa ke Danik.

"Apaan sih."

"Ya masa papi lo ngomongin Daehwi."

Danik naroh hapenya di meja belajar. "Mules, mau boker dulu sekalian mandi." Dia ninggalin Dongho gitu aja bersama hapenya yang belom dikunci.

Penasaran kan, Dongho mastiin Danik udah masuk kamar mandi yang ada di sebelah tangga terus buka hape Danik sebelum kekunci otomatis.

Penasaran ada hubungan apa Danik sama Daehwi, nggakunya cuma sekali tapi masa sampe direstuin papinya.

Lah, ada 3 chat WA-nya Daehwi.

Koko koko, apaan coba?

Dah gitu nama kontaknya Daehwi dia simpen pake nama Nonik Daewhi?

Dongho gak bisa liat chat sebelumnya, soalnya dia cuma baca dari popup notification aja, nggak berani buka takut ketahuan.

Selanjutnya - karena Danik mandinya lama - Dongho liat-liat sekeliling kamarnya. Setau Dongho Danik sama Jisung pacaran dah lama banget, terang terangan, buka bukaan, tapi gak ada tanda-tandanya sama sekali di kamar ini. Aneh.

"Mandi sana lo, masi ada air anget tu." Danik dateng.

Dongho mandinya kilat, nggak pake nyabun soalnya, ntar aja dibantu Danik.

Pas balik ke kamar Danik yang punya kamar lagi mesam-mesem sambil tiduran tengkurap, main hape.

"Daehwi, Dan?"

"Heum."

"Ngapa?"

"Gapapa si, nggak gue bales, ntar aja."

Dongho duduk di pinggiran ranjang Danik, cuma pake kolor, topless tanpa sempak.

"Dan...," panggil Dongho dengan suara seksinya.

Danik udah ngerti, jadi dia pinggirin hapenya ke kayu lis jendela yang nempel ke ranjangnya.

"Pake pengaman ya, hyung."

Dongho bingung.

"Ada tu di laci nakas."

"Ngapain?"

"Gue takut hamil..."

Posisi mereka udah hampir saling tindih, Dongho udah di atas Danik dengan dua tangan jadi tumpuan sementara dua lututnya ngapit kaki Danik. Dua dua nya diem hampir satu menit sampe akhirnya Dongho ketawa.

"Hahahaa... Dan... Hahaa... Masa iya lo hamil? Gue syukuran seratus hari seratus malem kalo lo sampe hamil anak gue."

"Serius..."

"Ya udah kalo lo maksa."

Dongho buka laci nakas samping ranjang, ya ada tas plastik Indoapril yang isinya berbagai macem dan merk kond*m.

"Mau yang mana?"

"Sama aja gue."

"Durian ya?"

Danik ngangguk, nggak ngaruh sih buat dia.

"Lo pake ini sama Daehwi?" Dongho ngebuka kardus kond*m pilihannya, masih segel soalnya. "Gue nggak ngerti masa, belom pernah pake ginian."

"Iyep."

"Lah ngaku lo."

"Aish! Keceplosan!"

"Sama Jisung juga?"

"Enggak. Cuma Jisung minta gue pake mulai hari ini, ngeri mpreg."

Dongho mulai masang ke batangnya yang udah tegang banget. Pelan-pelan takut sobek, belom pengalaman sih.

"Udah tua kali si Jisung gapapa bunting."

"Ortu gue gak ngrestuin," yaa Danik keceplosan lagi.

"Kalo sama gue direstuin gak ya?" Dongho nggak peka. "Nah udah ni ya?" Dia nunjukin batangnya yang udah dibungkus ke Danik, biar dicek sama yang udah lebih pengalaman dulu.

Danik ngeceknya teliti banget, pake dipegang pegang segala, jadi enak kan Dongho.

Danik udah buka kaki lebar-lebar semenya malah masukin tu pisang rasa durian ke mulutnya, Danik kan nggak siap.

"Sayang rasa duriannya kalo nggak dirasain. Nah gitu, hisap lagi." Dongho merem melek keenakan diservice uke barunya. "Nanggung njir pake beginian, gak maksimal."

Gak mau keluar cuma gara-gara diemut doang, Dongho narik batangnya dari mulut Danik. "Gue masukin ya," dia minta ijin biar uke nya nggak kaget.

Danik udah pasrah aja di bawah Dongho.

Bener kata orang, hidup kadang diatas kadang di bawah, kadang di samping juga. - Kang Danik 2017.

. _ o _ .

To be continued...

 _ada yang tau cara ngasi space di ffn ini? kok susah banget . kehapus otomatis mulu_


	6. Emesssh

.

.

Senin sore ini harusnya Danik latihan dance sama Dongho tapi mobilnya dibawa ama Jisung, mau jjs sama sohib lama katanya, ga penting banget kan. Danik jengkel sendiri.

Udah mulai bisa jengkel ama Jisung dia.

Mau naik motor, lagi dibawa sama papinya, masa naik sepeda onthel?

Danik nelpon Jisung nggak sabar. Sebel pacarnya rela pulang kerja awal demi ketemu temen doang, malem kan bisa.

"Hyung... cepetan, mau latihan..."

"Ish ganggu aja, lagi ngelive juga ama Seonho, ganggu..."

"Sana deh puas puasin sama Seonho. Mau pergi kemana terserah!" Danik jengkel sejengkel jengkelnya, masalah mobil doang. Gak inget pengorbanan pacarnya itu jauuuuh lebih banyak?

Sebelnya bukan karena gak bisa latihan, tapi gak bisa ketemu Dongho juga.

Danik lagi di ruang tengah lantai atas, duduk aja di lantai. Udah jam enam.

Udah gelap.

Hapenya bunyi, kirain dari Jisung, ternyata malah Dongho.

"Jam nam ni."

"Iya gak ada mobil, dibawa Jisung. Motor juga ga ada. Sebel!"

"Gue jemput?"

Danik mesem. "Boleh."

"Tunggu, sepuluh menit."

Ga jadi jengkel, sekarang Danik terima kasih sama Jisung dia jadi dijemput ama Dongho.

O ya, Dongho masi nebeng di rumah Danik sih, cuma seharian ini Dongho ada kerjaan jadi gak balik, rencananya langsungan aja dia nunggu di tempat latihan gitu.

Minhyunnya serem banget kalo marah. Uda gak mau denger penjelasan lagi.

Danik sih malah seneng, ada temen bobok, tapi ya itu berarti dia gak bisa tidur di rumah Jisung juga. Orang biasanya dia nginep di rumah Jisung ijinnya nginep di tempat Dongho, lah sekarang Donghonya ada di rumah.

Danik turun setelah ngrapiin penampilannya, nunggu di toko aja biar cepet.

"Ciee mau kemana ni?" Jihyun kaka Danik tau jelas kalo adeknya beda. "Jalan sama Kak Jisung?" Dia berani nyebut nama Jisung karena cuma ada mereka berdua di toko.

"Nggak. Justru mobil gue dibawa Jisung."

"Bawa bawain mobil, ketauan papi mampus lo!"

"Lah gimana dia mau meet up sama temennya dari luar kota, masa iya ga boleh." Danik duduk di samping kakaknya, di belakang meja kasir.

"Makanya resmiin aja."

"Kerja dulu."

"Ni toko kan jadi punya lo, Nyo, tinggal bilang papi. Ato buka cabang boleh juga."

"Yang ada gue dipecat jadi anak berani resmiin Jisung."

"Bilang baik baik sama papi mami, jelasin kenapa lu suka Kak Jisung. Ceritain perjalanan cinta kalian sampe bertahan hampir satu dekade, insya Allah direstui."

Ada benernya juga kata Jihyun. Danik pasti langsung ngikutin apa kata Jihyun kalo aja belom ada Dongho di hidupnya, dan juga Daehwi - mungkin. Danik sendiri jadi ragu.

"Papi pernah bilang, ngasi syarat," ujar Danik sendu, "syaratnya Jisung harus bisa ngasi keturunan dulu, baru mereka bakal setuju."

Jihyun baru mau nyahut tapi udah keduluan mobil Dongho dan Daniknya langsung lari gitu aja.

Di dalam mobil mereka saling diam. Bergelut dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Danik udah hampir lupa soal syarat dari orang tuanya itu kalo aja kakaknya nggak ngomongin soal itu.

Dia mikir sendiri, kalo syaratnya harus ada keturunan dulu baru direstuin kenapa Danik malah ketakutan Jisung hamil? Toh Jisungnya udah dikejar umur juga, butuh dinikahi cepet, tapi malah digantung gaje gini.

"Dan..."

"Heum?"

"Lo beneran bisa hamil?"

"Ha? Hamil?"

Dongho ngangguk tanpa noleh, fokus sama jalanan di depannya.

"Enggak ah, jangan sampe."

"Tapi bisa?"

"Ya gatau."

"Dicoba gimana?"

"Gila kali! Nggak, nggak!"

"Kalo lo bisa hamil gue lepas Minhyun."

"Serius?"

"Banget."

Danik diem. Nggak tau mau jawab aja.

Akal sehatnya ya jelas gak mau lah Danik hamil, dia seme bukan, uke aslinya. Cuma buat sekali dua kali pas sama Dongho aja dia jadi uke, masalahnya Dongho tiap hari di rumahnya sekarang.

Dan Danik maunya dipanggil ayah, papa, papi, atau daddy. Nggak kece banget badan kekar, perut kotak-kotak, bahu lebar dipanggilnya bunda, mama, mami, atau mum.

"Gimana?" tagih Dongho. Tangannya megang tangan Danik. Lagi di lampu merah panjang mereka.

Danik jantungnya udah dugeun-dugeun masa. Baru cuma dipegang tangannya.

"Dan..."

"Sori, hyung, gue maunya jadi ayah. Jadi seme, kalo uke gue bisa ngasi keturunan. Atau kalo ngga bisa sama Daehwi boleh juga, yang pasti bisa. Hahahaa...," Danik maksa ketawa di akhir, biar nggak terlalu serius atmosfernya.

Dongho menatap Danik kecewa, tapi sedetik kemudian dia ikut ketawa. "Hahaa... Ya sih masa anak gue ibunya sangar begini. Lagian bayangin lu bunting pake daster kembang kembang juga ngga banget deh. Masi pantesan Minhyun."

"Setuju gue."

..

..

..

..

"Hyung, kemana dulu kek, gue mau main bentar ama Jisung."

Mereka udah selesai latihan, udah jam sebelas lebih sih. Udah makan malem juga tadi delivery.

"Lah kemana? Minhyun masi ngambek ni belom comeback..."

"Kemana dulu kek, Jisung mau jemput bentar lagi."

Dongho lempar botol aqua kosong di tangannya ke tempat sampah tanpa noleh, pasti pas, udah sering latian, biar keliatan keren. "Ya udah ntar kabar kabarin aja."

Sepeninggal Dongho Danik duduk lagi di bangku kayu yang ada di koridor, takut mau keluar, ntar diperkosa ahjussi mesum.

Nah, sejak dijebol Dongho si Danik jadi sedikit ke uke-ukean deh.

Danik noleh waktu pintu di sebelah kanannya kebuka, padahal harusnya udah kosong jam segini. Dia kira udah terakhir ama Dongho, masi ada yang di dalem ternyata.

Yang muncul adalah seonggok manusia berrambut coklat tua dengan baju kebesaran dan tubuh dipenuhi keringat. Seksi banget bruh...

Mereka ketemu pandang selama beberapa saat, sampe akhirnya orang itu ngangguk terus lewat depan Danik sambil bungkukin badan dan menghilang ketutup tembok.

"Yaaash, emeeesssshhh banget Danik!" Gila sendiri Danik jadinya.

Penasaran, Danik bangkit, jalan pelan-pelan, sapa tau belom jauh.

Nggak ada tapi.

Cepet banget ya ilangnya.

Jangan jangan setan. Pake baju putih kan dia tadi.

Tapi masa iya setan keringetan.

Antara penasaran dan ngeri kan jadinya.

Lah, itu tadi studio yang itu kan dipake Samuel pacarnya Daehwi ama grupnya sampe jam sepuluhan. Masa tu orang mulai latihan jam sepuluh lebih?

Au ah, pusing ndiri pan Danik jadinya.

Lagian sapa juga yang mau nambah gebetan. Udah punya Jisung - pacar yang setia dan disetian hampir satu dekade, ada Daehwi yang bisa diajak nayana everytime everywhere (asal diluar jam sekolahnya), tambah sekarang Dongho yang jadi semenya, tidur di rumahnya pula. Mana sanggup Danik nambah lagi?

Kasian adek kecilnya kalo harus kerja keras muasin empat, tiga aja cukup. Udah ngalahin Jaehwan kardus itu.

Ting ting!

Bukan Ayu Ting Ting, itu suara hapenya Danik, chat dari Jisung ngasi tau dia udah di depan.

Danik masuk aja, udah capek banget sbenernya, pengen mandi terus tidur. Berhubung masi punya 'kewajiban' yang harus dilaksanakan Danik mau tidur dulu aja sepanjang perjalanan yang singkat ini.

"Gue bobo dulu ya, hyung, ngantuk bener."

"Bobo yang bener, pake sabuknya biar nggak kejedot dashboard." Udah dibilangin Danik mau bobo, masi aja.

Danik udah nggak nyahut, udah merem aja sih, kecapekan.

"Eh! Njir, Danik!" Jisung mukul-mukul paha Danik biar bangun.

"Ha? Paan sih?"

"Gue nabrak masa."

Danik langsung bangun. "Nabrak apa? Kok gak berasa?"

"Tu, mobil depan mau belok, mau nyalip gitu, guenya gak konsen jadi ketabrak dikit."

"Ya udah, lo sini aja, gak usah keluar." Danik nglepas seatbelt nya dan ngasih kode ke Jisung buat tukeran tempat duduk. Jadi dia yang ada di bangku pengemudi, soalnya orang yang mobilnya ditabrak Jisung udah ngamuk-ngamuk ngetok jendela. Danik pasang ekspresi sedatar mungkin tapi keliatan sangar terus buka jendela, pura-puranya dia yang nyetir gitu dari tadi, untug kaca mobil Danik gelap. Seme idaman deh Danik.

"Turun lo! Ini mo gimana mobil gue penyok, mana masi baru!"

Danik ngeliati di spion mobil-mobil di belakang pada macet semua gara-gara mereka.

"Ke depan aja, Mas, kita omongin di depan, disini bikin macet."

Jisung udah ketar-ketir waktu mereka akhirnya maju terus minggir. Daniknya masih tetep berusaha keliatan tenang.

"Lo sini aja, biar gue yang urus." Danik keluar dari mobil tanpa matiin mesin, biar AC tetep nyala.

Jisung cuma bisa berdoa aja. Minta semoga dimaafin sama si masnya. Ya walaupun ngga sepenuhnya salah dia, tapi coba bisa konsentrasi lebih lagi kan ngga kejadian kek gini.

Yang bikin tambah ga enak tu Danik justru ambil alih tanggung jawab Jisung. Dia yang ngadepin padahal yang salah Jisung. Bener-bener calon kepala rumah tangga yang baik.

Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian Danik buka pintu, kirain udah kelar masalahnya, ternyata cuma mau ngomong, "bentar ya, tunggu aja situ, udah nggak usah ngapa-ngapain."

Jisung cuma ngangguk dan Danik tutup pintu lagi, lanjut debat.

Demi apa Danik tu brondong loh buat Jisung, tapi... uncch...

"Udah?" Tanya Jisung waktu Danik balik ke mobil terus make seatbeltnya, sekarang Danik aja yang nyetir.

"Udah," jawab Danik singkat.

"Terus gimana?"

"Ya udah. Namanya dijalan, sama sama salah juga. Ya gimana. Harus ada toleransi lah."

"Clear berarti?"

Danik ngangguk. "Tapi lain kali ati-ati, apalagi kalo lagi nggak sama gue."

"Sori ya, Dan..."

"Gapapa cuma penyok dikit, besok di magic." Danik mulai jalan setelah mobil maksiat tadi pergi. "Jadi mau kemana ini?"

"Jadi mau ke apartemen?"

Danik diem aja. Fokus ke jalanan yang lagi rame banget mendekati macet.

"Apa udah ga mood? Kalo ngga mood ya besok gapapa sih."

"Daripada ke apartemen gimana kalo di garasi aja?" Idenya Danik emang cemerlang ngets deh. "Ganti suasana gitu."

"Oke oke." Jisungnya nurut aja. "Eh bawa pengaman kan?"

Danik ngulurin tangannya yang nganggur buat pegang tangan Jisung. Dielus-elus pake jempolnya yang panjang nan langsing.

"Danik..." Jisungnya jadi gimana gitu kan. Baru skinship tangan padahal.

"Emang ngga pengen punya debay?"

"Katanya ngga mau?"

Danik nglepas tangan Jisung, mau mindah gigi soalnya, tapi nggak balik lagi.

"Hyung gimana?"

"Nikah dulu..."

"Nggak mungkin kalo nikah dulu." Syaratnya kan harus ngasi keturunan dulu. Jisung nggak tau sih, dia cuma tau sebatas ortunya Danik ngga setuju aja, ngga tau soal syarat persyaratan itu. Daniknya juga ngga mau ngasi tau.

Mereka udah nyampe aja di garasinya Danik. Garasi doang. Jadi bangunan persegi panjang yang emang cuma buat garasi, sama ada buat barang-barang ga kepake dikit.

Danik turun duluan buat buka pintu, Jisung yang masukin mobilnya, terus Danik tutup pintu. Daripada Daniknya bolak balik kan.

Jisungnya rapi-rapi dulu sementara semenya ngunci pintu. Mau semprot semprot juga soalnya belom mandi seharian tapi lupa bawa parfum, adanya vape aroma jeruk. One push vape obat nyamuk, bukan vape vapor itu.

Danik masuk lagi ke mobil sambil senyum lebar terus nyalain lampu. Udah ilang capek sama ngantuknya kalo mo begituan mah.

"Disini?"

Danik ngangkat alisnya. Dia ke depan Jisung, berhadapan, Jisungnya duduk di bangku depan terus Danik di atasnya, mundurin jok sama nurunin sandarannya biar lebih enak.

Jisung udah dibawah kungkungannya. Wajahnya dan Danik udah deket banget, tapi belum bertemu. Masih mau saling pandang. Seganteng gantengnya Danik, paling ganteng ya kalo pas lagi nafsu berat kea gini. Ganteng + seksi.

Jisung nglirik ke bawah, iya aja celana Danik udah melembung. Sama kea punyanya juga.

"Ngga usah pake pengaman ya, keluarin diluar aja," bisik Danik sambil mulai nindih tubuh Jisung.

"Yakin aman?"

Danik ngangguk yakin. "Jadipun nggak apa apa." Yang diatas mulai nempelin bibirnya ke bibir yang dibawah, dimulai dari ciuman biasa, ke lumatan, hingga permainan lidah.

"Dan, ayo ah."

Danik senyum senyum aja liat uke nya udah nggak sabar pengen dimasukin.

"Dan..." Jisung nggak sabar, tangannya udah gercep buka celana Danik, celana kolor untungnya jadi gampang dibuka.

Burung favoritnya udah berdiri tegak dan gede banget.

Danik bantu uke nya buka celana. Celana aja bajunya engga, main di mobil soalnya, ribet.

"Saranghae...," bisik Danik sambil masukin bendanya ke lubang Jisung. Langsung aja dia masukin semua, udah biasa juga jadi nggak sakit lagi.

"Ah, Dan..." Jisung pegangan pantat Danik, nggak cuma dipegang tapi diremas-remas.

Sementara yang diatas sibuk bikin kissmark di leher Jisung sambil terus gerak maju mundur, semakin lama gerakan mereka makin cepat.

Gerak-gerak gak keruan mobil mereka. Untung di dalem garasi.

Jisung mendesah kecewa ketika Danik mencabut bendanya, kan Danik janji mau keluar di luar dan dia nepatin janjinya, Danik ngeluarin spermanya di tisu. Nggak mungkin di perut pasangannya mengingat mereka masi pake atasan.

"Pulang yuk." Danik make celananya, Jisung juga. Satu ronde aja cukup buat malem ini.

Soalnya Danik pasti dapet lagi ntar sama Dongho di kamarnya.

"Pulang naik apa?"

"Naik motor itu."

Ada satu motor matic yang sengaja ditinggal papinya Danik disitu, biar habis ngembaliin mobil Danik pulangnya naik motor. Ya walaopun nggak pantes sih Danik naik matic, daripada jalan kaki.

..

..

..

..

"Habis ngapain? Nyoli?" Dongho ketawa sambil ngelirik ke arah Danik yang duduk di sebelahnya. Di lantai, punggung mereka sandaran ke ranjangnya Danik.

"Apaan sih?"

"Noh." Dongho melirik ke arah perut Danik, otomatis dia ikut ngelirik ke arah situ juga.

"Eh..."

"Kan?"

Danik langsung lepas kaosnya, mau mandi juga, cuci aja sekalian. "Gak nyadar gue."

"Beneran habis nyoli?"

"Ya masa nyoli sampe perut."

"Terus?" Dongho kepo ih.

"Main ama Jisung tadi bentar." Itu sperma Jisung emang, bukan Danik, secara tadi mereka main dengan posisi original tapi masi pake kaos, jadi waktu Jisungnya muncrat kena kaos Danik bagian perut deh.

"Hmmm..."

"Cemburu?" goda Danik sambil senyum pamer gigi kelinci.

Bikin gemes.

"Nggak. Ngapain cemburu?"

"Ya kali aja." Danik nglempar kaos nya ke keranjang baju kotor di belakang pintu. "O ya tadi pas lu udah pergi ada cowo kiyowo keluar dari sebelah. Mana keringetan."

Dongho mukul pelan lengan Danik. "Gila ah. Udah ada Jisung, gue, sama Daehwi. Masi mau nambah?"

"Ya kali aja... kan gue ama lo guenya yang disodok."

"Ya nyodok dua lubang udah cukup kan."

"Lu juga dua."

"Lagi satu."

"Udah ah, mau mandi!"

..

..

..

..

"Dan..."

"Heum?"

Udah hampir pagi dan mereka baru mau bobo aja. Habis mandi main dulu sih mereka dua ronde. Mana satu ronde aja ga selesai-selesai. Dongho kelewat setrong sih.

"Daehwi lucu juga ya, gemesin."

PLAK!

Danik nampar pipi Dongho yang lagi tiduran miring meluk pinggangnya dari belakang.

"Ih cuma ngomong."

"Liat dimana lu Daehwi?"

"Tadi dia ikut latihan bareng cecan cecan itu."

"Lo kenalan ama dia?" dari nada suaranya jelas kentara banget Danik nggak suka Daehwi kenal Dongho. Daehwi kan cabenya dan dia cukup berbagi lubang Daehwi sama Samuel aja, nggak sama Dongho juga.

"Cuma liat dia lewat aja."

"Udah punya pacar dia."

"Lo kan?"

"Bukan. Samuel namanya." Danik nglepas tangan Dongho yang meluk perutnya. "Pake baju gih, gue juga mo pake baju, dingin."

Mereka berpakaian. Ya sekedar cuma kaos sama kolor aja sih. Asal nggak naked, ntar bangun lagi dedeknya.

"Samuel?" Dongho ngrasa familiar sama nama itu. "Ah! Samuel. Ya, ya..."

Jelas mereka tau, secara mereka pake studio yang sama.

..

..

..

..

Hari ini 2Kang latihan pagi sampe siang, soalnya Dongho ada kerjaan sore. Tepat jam tiga mereka keluar dari ruang latihan mereka.

Dua orang ini jalan biasa kea sohiban biasa, yang liat ngga ada yang nyangka deh mereka seks partner juga.

"Kokoooo!" Gadis mungil lucu dengan baju seragam sekolah yang baru muncul dari tikungan koridor depan.

"Oi, Nik!" Balas Danik agak canggung, ada Dongho sih.

Kedua mata Dongho membulat. Demi apa orang yang muncul di dalam mimpinya sekarang muncul tepat di hadapannya. Dongho udah lupa cara berkedip. Pandangan matanya nggak lepas sama sekali dari gadis mungil bernama Daehwi itu.

Yang diliatin justru jalan cepat setengah berlari masuk ke studionya.

..

..

..

.


	7. oo

.

.

"Ih yang kemarin itu siapa sih, Ko? Serem amat." Daehwi bergelayut manja pada lengan Daniel.

Mereka lagi berduaan nonton 2Days1Night di rumah Daehwi, kenapa nontonnya bukan film romance atau hentai? Karena mereka lagi pengen ketawa aja, cari tontonan yang santai aja.

Sore sih, baru jam empat. Kebetulan dua-duanya latihan dance agak malam.

Orang tua Daehwi super sibuk dua-duanya, jarang di rumah, plus nggak ada asisten rumah tangga, barokah banget.

Danik yang masih berstatus pengangguran mau mau aja diminta nemenin Daehwi.

"Ko!"

"Hm?"

"Jawab dong."

Danik terlalu fokus ke layar tv sambil makan kacang kulit sampe nggak denger Daehwi ngomong. "Apa?"

"Itu yang serem kemarin siapa?"

"Serem?"

"Yang itu..."

"Oh Dongho?"

"Namanya Dongho?"

"Iya."

"Serem ya."

Danik terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Itu siapanya Koko?"

"Kepo aja ah national princess." Danik menyentil ujung hidung mancung Daehwi.

"Semenya koko nih..." Cuma asal ngomong padahal, tapi pas banget, bikin Danik jadi salting.

"Nggak jawab berarti bener ya?"

"Ih apasih. Makan aja yuk."

"Makan lagi?"

Danik tersenyum nakal ke arah Daehwi yang masih berada di bawah ketiaknya, lagi kedip-kedip lucu. "Tadi kan nik baru makan pisang, koko baru minum susu. Makan yang beneran sekarang."

"Mau makan apa, ko?" tangan Daehwi terulur mengelus abs Danik. Paling suka princess sama abs.

"Apa aja. Sekalian kita ke tempat latihan bareng aja."

"Gapapa?"

"Kenapa?" Danik udah lepas dari Daehwi, lagi pake jaket, siap-siap.

"Kan ada Muel..."

"Muel kan emang tau kita deket."

Daehwi make kardigannya terus nyusul Danik yang uda jalan duluan. "Ntar semakin curiga."

"Nggak lah, justru kalo kita biasa aja Muel gak bakal curiga." Danik udah turun tangga duluan, Daehwinya masih ribet dandan sambil jalan pelan-pelan.

"Ko, Muel udah curiga aku selingkuh." Daehwi nyusul kokonya. "Gara-gara aku agak longgar..."

"Buat koko sih tetep sempit."

Mereka ngomongnya bisik-bisik, walaupun nggak ada orang, takut tiba-tiba ada kuping ikut denger kan bahaya.

"Punya koko kan lebih gede..."

Danik mengendikkan bahunya, ya bisa apa dia, salah sendiri kecil.

..

..

..

..

=o=

Mereka berdua sih datang kepagian semua, tapi princess lagi nungguin pacar resminya latihan, jadi Danik dianggurin di koridor. Mau mulai stretching dulu juga males, mending ntar aja sama Dongho sekalian.

Orang yang semalem muncul lagi. Tapi pake jas dan kemeja lengkap dengan dasi, bersepatu kulit, bawa tas lagi. Mau ngantor apa pulang ngantor?

"Ehm, mas, eh, kak, om, pak?" Saking gugupnya semua dipanggil sama orang itu. Mau ngomong sama Danik sih, cuma bingung manggilnya apa.

Danik terkekeh liat orang itu kebingungan. "Apa sih dek?"

"Anu, itu, anu saya..." Bingung lagi.

"Anu kamu kenapa?" Danik senyum nakal, posisinya masih duduk di bangku panjang koridor dan orang itu berdiri di hadapannya.

"Bukan, bukan anu saya!"

"Terus?"

"Itu, anu, eh apa itu namanya?"

"Ya apa?"

"Hape saya ketinggalan."

Lah mah ngomong gitu aja kok ribet.

"Ya ambil sana."

"Ada orangnya..."

Danik gemes banget deh sama orang ini, keliatannya udah dewasa tapi tingkahnya gak beda jauh sama Daehwi.

"Bentar..." Danik bangkit dan mengetuk pintu ruang studio yang kini dipakai oleh Samuel dkk.

Pintu dibuka sedikit oleh Daehwi yang cuma jadi penonton, supporternya Muel. "Napa ko?"

"Ada hape ketinggalan?"

"Bentar..."

Setelah beberapa puluh detik Daehwi kembali dengan sebuah benda tipis berbentuk persegi panjang beserta chargernya yang udah panas mau meledak.

"Ini?" Danik menunjukkannya pada orang itu.

"Iya, itu... makasih ya kak, eh, mas, om, apaan ya?"

"Apa aja deh, mau manggil sayang juga boleh kok."

Orang itu jadi salting sendiri dimodusin Danik.

"Saya permisi, terima kasih."

Belum sempat Danik jawab orang itu udah pergi aja, buru-buru banget keliatannya.

..

..

..

..

=o=

Daehwi sibuk banget sebulan kebelakang ini, ya urusan sekolah ya urusan dance ditambah urusan ga penting sama cabe squad nya.

Dongho sendiri udah nggak tinggal sama Danik, cari rumah sendiri akhirnya dia, nggak enak kelamaan numpang soalnya uda gak mungkin balik ke apartemen Minhyun. Secara mantannya itu uda punya gandengan baru yang nggak kalah kece sama Dongho, tau lah siapa...

Danik sih masih biasa aja, udah jarang dance bareng Dongho, lagi nggak ada kompetisi lomba atau apapun sih, Donghonya juga sibuk. Kerjaannya sehari hari cuma pagi nganter Jisung kerja, sore jemput, gitu terus tiap hari.

Bosen juga lama lama gini, tapi belom dapet kerjaan juga sih, jadi mau gimana.

Sinar matahari sore menghangatkan tubuh topless seorang laki-laki bertubuh kurus yang tengah duduk di pinggir kolam.

Entah kenapa Danik yang udah dikasi jatah pagi-malem sama pacarnya masih juga kebawa nafsu.

Danik masih ada di dalem kolam renang di sisi yang bersebrangan dengan orang yang lagi berjemur lagi. Demi apa dia udah satu jam lebih di dalem kolam tapi cuma sibuk renang bolak-balik, nggak liat orang yang beberapa kali muncul dalam mimpi (basah)nya itu.

Ya, orang itu adalah orang yang sama dengan yang ditemuinya sebulan lalu. Orang yang hapenya ketinggalan. Orang yang bingung mau manggil dia apa.

Iseng-iseng Danik berenang ke sisi kolam yang lain, nyamperin orang itu. Eh yang disamperin justru udah ilang begitu Danik nyampe disana.

Buru-buru Danik naik, ambil handuk sama tasnya terus jalan cepat nyari orang itu, sebelum jauh.

Karena udah nggak ada dimana-mana, Danik ke kamar mandi. Kemana lagi coba kalo habis berenang.

Cuma ada satu dari sekian banyak pintu bilik mandi yang tertutup dan Danik tengkurap di lantai demi ngintip kaki orang yang ada di dalam. Kebetulan pintunya nggak bener-bener sampe bawah, ada sisa 20cm an.

Keliatan emang ada dua kaki napak tanah, tapi nggak tau itu punya orang itu bukan. Habis yang diinget Danik kan muka bukan kakinya -_#-

Ya udah Danik nunggu aja di depannya, kalo bener ya berarti jodoh.

Sepuluh menit kemudian pintu terbuka, Danik yang lagi galer langsung berhenti, malulah ketahuan calon jodohnya (kalo bener sih).

Danik terpana. Orang itu keliatan seksi banget dengan rambut basah begitu. Walaupun udah berpakaian.

Pandangan mereka bertemu, namun orang itu segera mengalihkan pandangannya dan jalan cepat ke pintu keluar.

"Tunggu, tunggu," cegah Danik sebelum jodohnya itu menghilang lagi.

Kea yang uda dibilang tadi, kalo bener berarti itu jodohnya dan Danik bakal ngegas terus ngejar tu orang. Tapi kalo bukan ya Danik bakal mundur dan nglupain tu orang.

Orang itu berhenti dan menoleh.

"Eum... Nama kamu?"

"Ong Seongwu."

"Kang Daniel."

..

..

..

..

..

..

=o=

"Hyung! Gue punya berita bagus. The most shocking news of the year!" Danik masuk ke kamar Dongho dan langsung lompat meluk *ehem* semenya (kadang) yang lagi duduk di kasur sambil nonton hentai lewat ipad.

"Apaan sih ganggu aja."

"Hyung, dengerin dulu dong."

"Paan?" Dongho dengan sangat terpaksa ngepause hentainya yang lagi nanggung banget.

"Inget orang yang pernah gue ceritain?"

"Nggak."

"Ya itulah, anggep aja inget. Gue ketemu dia di kolam coba!" Dengan semangat 45 Danik mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Dongho, gemesnya ke siapa pelampiasannya ke siapa.

"Terus? Pentingnya?" Dongho cuek, nggak tertarik sama curhatan Danik yang unfaedah banget buat dia.

"Namanya Ong Seongwu."

"Nomor hapenya?"

"Nggak tau."

"Id line?"

"Lupa nggak tanya."

"Terus nama doang buat apa?"

Danik melongo.

Harusnya tadi dia minta nomor atau id, nggak cuma terima kenalan terus pisah gitu aja.

Dongho terkekeh dan kembali melanjutkan hentainya. "Lagian nama kok Ong, nama palsu kali."

"Lah iya ya... masa Ong? Wahh..."

"Nonton hentai aja yuk, terus praktek..."

.

.

.

.

=o=

Dongho lagi duduk diem di parkiran nungguin Danik wawancara, bosen jadi dia iseng iseng buka instagram.

Eh ada mantan.

Optimushwangh

245 likes

With an new amazing partner ongseongwu

#workpartner #notboyfriend

Ah bikin baper kan, untung hastag menjelaskan segalanya, nggak jadi baper.

Eh, tapi bukannya udah punya gandengan baru juga Minhyun? Kok fotonya bukan sama pacar baru tapi sama rekan kerja? Dongho jadi curiga. Curiga pacar barunya cuma boongan biar ga dibilang gamon aja.

Dongho udah ngasi hati terus mau scroll ke bawah, takut baper, tapi username orang yang dimention bikin dia balik lagi.

Ongseongwu?

Orang yang dibilang Daniel bukan sih?

Penasaran, tapi akunnya digembok.

"Hyung!"

Dongho nggak jadi nutup aplikasi Instagramnya liat Danik udah lari-lari ke arahnya.

"Gimana?" Tanyanya waktu Danik udah di sebelahnya, membungkuk dengan bertumpu pada lututnya. Salah sendiri lari-lari.

"Doain aja."

Dongho menyodorkan ponselnya, di layar sudah tertampil profil akun Ong Seongwu yang masih belom keliatan apa-apanya.

"Beneran?" Danik langsung lupa sama capeknya. Dia buru-buru ngeluarin hape buat follow orang itu lewat akunnya sendiri. "Dapet darimana? Gue malah ga kepikiran lho."

"Dia sekerjaan sama Minhyun, terus Minhyun upload fotonya. Liat aja, jangan-jangan salah orang."

Danik kembali ke halaman sebelumnya, masih ada foto Seongwu-Minhyun yang pake baju putih celana jeans. "Iya bener ini orangnya. Duh, manis banget sih gula aja kalah."

Dongho cuma nyengir aja ngeliatin uke nya yang udah senyumsenyum sendiri gaje.

"Balikan sama Minhyun kek."

"Biar lo bisa deketin Seongwu?"

Panas, mereka berbicara sambil menuju ke mobil, ngobrolnya sambil jalan. Dongho yang mengemudi dan Danik di sampingnya.

"Ya gitu deh..."

"Beresin dulu yang udah ada. Gila kali jadi tukang selingkuh juga selain tukang tikung."

Mobil mulai berjalan perlahan.

"Sekali ini aja, gue yakin banget Ong Seongwu jodoh gue. Oke? Makan di samping kantornya Minhyun, oke?"

"Kali ini aja dan lo yang bayar."

"Tenang aja kalo itu mah."

Kebetulan hari ini Dongho uda nggak banyak kerjaan jadi dia bisa ngater Danik yang sebenernya juga nggak perlu dianter, daripada nganggur aja.

Sialnya, jalan sebelum kantor Minhyun macet total. Blas. Sama sekali ga jalan. Mau belok ga bisa mau mundur putar balik juga nggak bisa. Mana panas banget. Mobil mereka ada di tengah-tengah pula.

"O ya mobil lo yang dipenyokin bini lo apa kabar?"

Ngobrol aja lah sama juga ga isa ngapa-ngapain.

"Ya gitu, uda di magic sih, sama semprot-semprot dikit. Heran ya mobil sekarang, nabrak dikit aja penyok kalah ma kaleng tabungan."

Dongho nyender aja, capek. "Ya emang gitu, biar ati-ati, nggak asal tabrak-tabrak aja."

"Dimarahin papi kan gue. Ya masa gue bilang dipake Jisung."

"Susahnya backstreet gitu..."

"He em..."

"Dan?"

"Apaan?"

"Bosen gue jomblo."

"Cari lah. Gue juga bosen lo sodok mulu."

"Haaah... cariin... yang belom jebol."

"Edan!"

Dongho ketawa, Daniknya nyengir jijik.

..

..

..

..

"Danik... Danik... Dan..." yang dipanggil-panggil dan diguncang tubuhnya dengar dan ngerasa, tapi rasa ngantuknya lebih berkuasa.

"Sayangku..."

CUP!

Danik senyum terus langsung buka mata. Bibir Dongho memang ampuh mengusir nyamuk, eh, ngantuk.

"Apaan?"

"Telpon tu..." Dongho menunjuk smartphone Danik di atas nakas yang layarnya masih menyala, habis ada panggilan masuk.

"Sapa sih?" Danik garuk-garuk sambil berusaha bangkit. Gatel semua badannya bangun tidur.

"My future wife..." Dongho cuma baca apa yang tertera di layar tadi. "Alay..."

"Biarin!" Danik ngeraih smartphone nya, mau telepon balik, takut nyai nya ngambek.

"Elah udah jam enam kurang toh." Baru sadar Danik kalo udah sore ternyata, tadi ketiduran sih tadi siang habis anuan ama Dongho, capek.

Dongho nggak jawab, soalnya Danik udah nempelin benda tipis persegi panjang di tangannya ke telinga.

"Hyung? Sori bangun tidur. Ha? Iya, sama Dongho hyung. Heum... Oke..."

Dongho udah berpakaian lengkap waktu Danik selesai telepon. "Gimana?"

"Suruh jemput."

"Ya udah."

"Anterin gue ke garasi dulu brarti."

"Yo, cepetan pake baju!"

O ya, Danik baru inget kalo dia masih full naked, untung ngga langsung ngacir aja dia.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Dongho waktu mereka udah jalan ke garasinya Danik, ribet emang kalo garasi ama rumah nggak jadi satu.

"Ya jemput si nyai di kantornya dulu, terus makan paling, ga tau dimana, terserah dia aja."

"Yakin serius ama dia?"

"Heum... Gatau..." Danik mandang keluar jendela aja, galau, gelisah antara lanjut atau udahan.

Jam nanggung menjelang maghrib kali ini sepi banget, jadi cuma beberapa menit aja mereka udah sampe di garasinya Danik.

"Thanks."

"Thanks juga," balas Dongho lembut banget, bikin Danik yang udah mau turun balik lagi.

"Buat?"

"Yang tadi..."

Sebelum ketahuan blushing Danik buru-buru keluar dari mobil dan langsung pura-pura sibuk buka pintu garasi.

Jomblo sih Dongho sekarang, mana nafsunya gede segede anunya, jadi Danik deh yang dijadiin pelampiasan. Bobrok kan badan Danik ngeladenin nafsu tiga orang. Mana yang satu binal banget, yang satu kalo belom sepuluh ronde belum puas, yang satunya kalo nyodok tenaganya gak kira-kira.

Ong Seongwu kebagian apa dong?

Eh, Danik kepikiran orang itu lagi.

Betewe instagramnya belom dikonfirm tapi, sampe udah negthink Danik, emang nggak bakal dikonfirm kali. Kan mereka belom bener-bener kenal, baru kenalan aja.

Pas banget, Danik mulai jalan terus hujannya turun, cuma rintik-rintik sih.

Malem-malem, hujan dingin gini kan enak buat kelonan. Hehee...

Danik buru-buru buang pikiran kotornya itu sebelum engas lagi dia, ketemu aja belom masa uda hard duluan.

Begitu sampe di depan kantor Jisung dia langsung nge-Line pacarnya itu.

DaniKang

gw dah d depan

6.36 pm

Read

Nggak dibales, cuma di read doang. Tapi orangnya langsung muncul dari pintu parkiran samping kantor yang udah ditutup setengah.

Jisung langsung lari nerobos hujan terus masuk ke mobil Danik.

"Ganteng banget sih Danik..."

Yang dipuji cuma mesem aja, udah biasa, tapi tetep seneng.

"Mau kemana ini?" Ngalihin pembicaan Danik.

"Makan yuk. Terus aku punya hadiah buat kamu..."

"Hadiah? Apa?"

"Nanti aja abis makan."

Danik mah manut aja, daripada ga dapet jatah.

"Makan dimana?"

"Warung sambel yang baru, deket jembatan penyebrangan. Ada voucher diskonnya ni." Jisung mengeluarkan selembar voucher warna ijo dari tas kerjanya.

"Ya udah yuk..."

Dalam hati Danik udah sorak-sorak bergembira. Warung sambel deket jembatan penyebrangan itu kan samping kantornya Minhyun. Kalo tadi siang dia makan di warung samping kanan, sekarang samping kiri. Sapa tau kali ini ketemu, yang tadi tidak membuahkan hasil sih.

Pas lagi, jam pulang kantor.

Danik berdoa semoga ketemu sama jodohnya tapi nggak sama Minhyun. Malu dia ketahuan jadi uke nya Dongho, uke selingkuhan pula.

"Dan..."

"Hmm?"

"Gak sabar gue mau ngasi hadiahnya."

"Ya kasi aja."

"Ntar aja."

"Serah deh!"

Saking ramenya warung sambel yang baru buka itu JiNiel sampe harus rela darahnya jadi makanan para nyamuk selama dua puluh menit sebelum mendapatkan selembar panjang form menu. Setelah pesanpun mereka masih harus menunggu hampir sejam sampai pesanan mereka datang.

"Aih, sampe udah sakit perut gue."

Danik sudah nggak merhatiin omongan Jisung, dia lagi sibuk celingak celinguk nyari jodohnya. Soalnya di sisi lain ruangan ada sekelompok orang - yang kalo Danik ga salah denger - dari kantor sebelah, ada yang ultah gitu.

"Makan cepetan keburu dingin!"

"Iya, iya..." Sebel Danik tu dibentak uke gini, kalo calon pacarnya denger kan malu.

Ekor matanya menangkap sosok Minhyun, dia udah mau angkat tangan nyapa kalo nggak inget soal perselingkuhannya dengan Dongho yang jelas ketahuan mantan Dongho itu. Jangan, mending pura-pura gak liat aja. Apalagi kalo Minhyun sampe ngadu ke Jisung, bubar dah semua.

Sampe selesai makan, sampe Jisung selesai ngoceh panjang lebar tinggi dan dalam si Ong Seongwu belom juga muncul. Apa Danik yang ngga liat?

"Bentar ah, jam segini rame," Danik beralasan waktu nyai nya ngajak pulang.

"Keburu malem. Lagian banyak nyamuk disini, bentol bentol gini."

"Ya, ya..." Danik bangkit lebih dulu, ke kasir buat bayar. Ya, walaupun masih nganggur harus tetep seme yang bayar.

"Yuk," ajak Danik setelah selesai bayar. Untung ada voucher diskon dari Jisung tadi, jadi nggak kempes kempes amat dompetnya.

Jisung udah ngraba-raba tangan Danik minta gandengan, tapi Daniknya menghindar, jaga-jaga lah.

"Dan!"

Danik menghela nafasnya kasar, lama kelamaan dia jadi anggota SSTU ni kalo begini terus.

GUBRAK!

Semua mata memandang ke arah sumber suara. Sebuah sepeda motor matic warna biru ambruk ke samping kanan. Ada orangnya bukan cuma motor doang.

Danik nglepas gandengan tangan Jisung buat ikut bantuin bareng mas parkir yang kesusahan banget buat ngangkat tu motor.

"Ong Seongwu?!"

Yang dipanggil namanya melotot. Mukanya merah banget. Malu. Masa cowo jatoh dari motor matic tanpa sebab, udah kea ibu-ibu aja.

Berkat tubuh besar nan perkasa Danik motor yang nimpa tubuh kurus Ong Seongwu berhasil disingkirkan.

"Makasih ya," ucapnya malu-malu.

"Hehee... Kok bisa jatoh sih?"

"Ga tau, nggak inget apa-apa tau tau jatoh."

"Ya udah ati-ati, lain kali naik mobil aja biar ga jatoh."

"Hehe..."

"DANIK! CEPETAN GUE MULES!" teriakan Jisung malu-maluin pake banget. Rasanya pengen pura-pura ga kenal aja Danik, tapi takut, takut gak dikasih jatah.

"Duluan ya," pamit Danik buru-buru terus lari kecil nyusul Jisung yang udah di samping mobilnya.

"Malu-maluin tau!" Sebel Danik.

"Ngapain juga menelin orang. Ada gue aja gitu, coba gak ada..." Jisung ga mau kalah. "Kardus lo!"

Udah nggak galau lagi sekarang Danik, udah bulat keputusannya, buat pisah sama pacar pertamanya ini, terus ganti ngejar Ong Seongwu.

"Hyung..." / "Danik..."

"Hyung duluan..."

"Lo aja duluan."

"Ya udah bareng..."

"Lo ngomong aja dulu, gue cuma mau ngasih ini. Jisung ngeluarin sesuatu dari tasnya.

"Eum..."

Mereka udah jalan, tapi lambat, agak macet sih, bisa maju cuma pelan pelan pake banget.

"Hyung..."

"Hm?"

"Gini, gue udah mikir-mikir terus belakangan ini, udah dipertimbangin baik-baik."

Perasaan Jisung nggak enak.

"Kayanya kita udahan dulu aja deh, hyung."

"Oh."

"Kok oh?"

"Gimana lagi?"

Danik ngulurin tangannya, dia genggam jemari Jisung, dielusnya lembut. "Gapapa ya?"

"Ya." Singkat. Itu tandanya Jisung marah, mungkin bukan marah, tapi sakit, kecewa.

Danik narik tangannya buat mindah gigi. "Sori hyung... Bukannya kenapa napa, tapi ya... tau kan..."

Jisung cuma ngangguk.

Mereka sama sama diam sepanjang sisa perjalanan, sampai mereka sudah berada di depan apartemen Jisung.

"Makasih, Dan. Buat makan malamnya, buat tumpangannya, dan buat selama ini..." setelah itu Jisung langsung turun dari mobil dan menghilang.

Danik juga nyesek. Nggak pernah dia bayangin bakal putus begini. Dia kira Jisung pacar pertama dan terakhirnya, tapi nyatanya begini. Dia sendiri yang minta putus, buat ngejar yang lain, yang belom pasti.

Mobil sudah diputar balik waktu Danik sadar ada sesuatu di jok sampingnya, sepertinya milik Jisung yang ketinggalan.

Mau nganterin ke apartemen tapi takut Jisungnya lagi galau, dia nggak mau aja liat Jisung nangis.

Baru setelah sampai di rumahnya dia ngeLine Jisung. Dia bawa itu bungkusan plastik tanpa kepo sama isinya. Toh sudah bukan apa apanya Jisung dia sekarang.

DaniKang

Hyung

Ada yang ketinggalan di mobil

Nggak sampe semenit balasan dari Jisung udah masuk.

YoonJS

Oh

Buat lo itu

DaniKang

Ok

Thanks

O ya, tadi Jisung bilang mau ngasih hadiah.

Yakin itu hadiah buat dia Danik langsung cepet-cepet buka. Penasaran walupun uda putus, kali aja hadiahnya bikin dia berubah pikiran.

Cuma plastik kresek putih yang di dalemnya ada bungkusan kertas coklat mirip amplop kecil berisi sesuatu yang dibungkus kertas koran. Kertas korannya di isolasi banyak banget.

Ribet amat sih kebanyakan bungkus.

A

tas bantuan dari (gunting) Danik akhirnya berhasil buka tu bungkusan bekas kertas koran.

Danik mengernyit heran liat isi paling dalam hadiah terakhir mantan terindahnya.

"Apaan ni?"

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

Uda kepanjangan soalnya dah 3k words.


	8. ooo

"Hai...," sapa seorang yang sudah lama dirindukan.

"Hai," balas yang merindukan canggung, ya gimana nggak canggung, pisahnya kan nggak baik-baik.

Yang dirindukan menarik kursi di sisi kanan yang merindukan, berhadapan dengan sahabat yang merindukan.

"Eum, ada apa ya?" Bingung dia disuruh datang kesini tanpa sebab.

"Eum, Dan..."

Danik yang dilirik langsung tau diri dan angkat kaki, dia kan memang cuma menemani. "Gue jalan-jalan dulu, silakan ngobrol."

Ya, yang punya urusan disini adalah Dongho dan Minhyun diundang sama Dongho, setengah dipaksa sampe akhirnya mau tapi cuma sejam selama jam istirahat makan siangnya aja.

Danik jalan-jalan ke taman. Untungnya Dongho milih tempat ini dan bukan warung bakso pinggir jalan, jadi Danik nggak perlu jadi obat nyamuk.

Sebenernya tadi Danik sempet minta ke Dongho buat nyuruh Minhyun ngajak si Ong Seongwu, tapi Donghonya ga mau, takut acaranya berubah kalo ada orang keempat. Dan itu bikin Danik ketar ketir, takut lah dia cuma bertiga sama Minhyun, takut soal kasur itu dibahas lagi. Malu bor.

Danik duduk di ayunan kayu di tengah taman. Udah lama banget nggak main ayun-ayun, terakhir waktu SD mungkin. Selama sama Jisung kan selalu dia yang dorong. Ah, jadi kangen kan...

Jisungnya ngga keliatan terpengaruh banget sih, foto-foto mereka di socmed juga nggak dihapusnya, cuma foto profil berdua aja yang diganti.

Daniknya jadi nggak enak juga mau hapus-hapus, orang ukenya aja engga. Tapi kalo dibiarin disitu, takut Ong Seongwu nya salah paham ngira Danik masih ada pasangan nti.

O ya, soal Ong Seongwu, dia udah konfirm Danik buat follow dia, nggak cuma itu, Danik di follback juga!

Ternyata emang Ong Seongwu jarang buka socmed jadi lama responnya.

Danik stalking langsung begitu berhasil follow. Ya isinya gitu-gitu aja, ga asik. Cuma 16 post juga.

"Ko Daniel?" merasa namanya dipanggil Danik noleh, ke arah sumber suara di belakangnya.

"Samuel ya?"

Bule mungil berrambut hitam kecoklatan berjalan cepat ke arah Danik yang masih stay di atas ayunan. Awas patah ganti baru!

"Iya. Kok disini Ko? Ada apa?"

"Nungguin temen." Danik menunjuk ke arah Dongho dan Minhyun yang tengah berbicara serius. "Kamu?"

"Ini kan punya mama aku."

"Oo..."

"Ya udah, duluan ya, Ko. Daaa..."

Sepeninggal Samuel yang ga penting itu Danik lanjut ayunan lagi, pelan-pelan aja sih, ga ada yang dorong soalnya, jadi cuma pake kakinya yang nendang tanah aja. Takut putus juga kenceng-kenceng.

.

Hari sudah berubah gelap, matahari sudah hampir tenggelam, namun sepasang kaki besar Danik masih terus berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak di belakang gedung, sekedar membuang waktu sembari menikmati pemandangan sore yang indah.

Sahabatnya tega sekali membiarkannya menunggu sedari tadi tanpa dibelikan makanan sama sekali, bahkan minumpun tidak.

Huh, Danik merasa kadang dirinya berubah jadi sedikit melankolis semenjak berpisah dari first love nya.

Lelah, Danik duduk di sebuah bangku yang ada di ujung taman. Kirim line ke Dongho, karena kalau telepon akan mengganggu.

DaniKang

Sudah belum hyun?

Laper nih

Danik bertekad, kalau sampai lebih dari lima belas menit belum juga ada jawaban dia mau pulang saja. Toh, Dongho dan Minhyunnya sudah mengilang, berpindah dari meja outdoor di bawah pohon menuju ke dalam gedung bangunan dan tak terlihat lagi.

Oke, sudah dua puluh menit.

Rasanya bonus lima menit sudah lebih dari cukup, Danik bangkit dari duduk manisnya dan melangkahkan kaki keluar.

Pokoknya Danik mau minta ganti ongkos taksi ke Dongho setelah ini. Itupun kalau ada taksi lewat sini. Pasalnya tempat pilihan Dongho ini lokasinya agak masuk ke desa, pinggiran kota lah.

GUBRAK!

Danik yang lagi utak-atik hape buat pesan taksi online langsung menoleh.

Orang yang berapa hari lalu dia tolong karena jatuh dari sepeda motor saat ini ada di sampingnya, dan jatuh lagi dari sepeda motor yang sama.

Danik udah mau ketawa, tapi ditahannya, kasian liat orang itu lagi-lagi ketimpa motor, cuma bisa meringis kesakitan nggak ada yang bantu.

"Udah, diam aja, aku angkat dulu." Danik dengan kekuatan supernya ngangkat sepeda motor yang nimpa badan Ong Seongwu, diparkirnya di tempat yang seharusnya, baru dia bantu orangnya.

"Makasih ya, udah dua kali..."

"Nggak apa-apa, Ong Seongwu... hehehee..."

"Kok tau nama saya?"

"Kan kita pernah kenalan."

"O iya... hehee..."

Dua duanya sama sama malu malu.

"Ada perlu apa kesini?" Danik yang buka pembicaraan akhirnya.

"Em, anu, tadinya sih mau jemput temen saya..."

"Stop! Stop! Jangan formal gitu, pake lo gue aja," cegah Danik.

"Iya..."

"Ya udah kalo mau jemput temennya..."

"Tapi yang dijemput nggak bales line gue daei tadi, di read aja engga."

"Masuk aja kalo gitu."

"Lha ya kalo orangnya masih disitu."

"Terus mau gimana?"

Ong Seongwunya bingung.

"Emang temen lu disini ngapain? Tadi minta jemput gitu?"

"Harusnya jam setengah dua gue jemput, tapi dia bilang masi ada urusan, lah gue yang dimarahin bos, orang masih jam kerja. Mana kerjaan di kantor numpuk banyak banget. Harusnya kan nggak perlu lembur, jadi lembur lagi deh gara-gara dia ngilang," Ong Seongwu nyerocos curhat.

"Lah temennya lagi apa emang di dalem?" Danik jadi mikir yang aneh-aneh, soalnya selain restoran tempat ini juga ada penginapannya.

"Ketemuan sama mantan sih tadi katanya..."

"Tunggu, tunggu..."

Ong Seongwu natap Danik bingung. "Kenapa?"

"Nama temennya Hwang Minhyun bukan? Terus nama mantannya Kang Dongho?"

"Temen gue emang Hwang Minhyun, tapi kalo mantannya ya ga tau."

"Ya bener kalo Hwang Minhyun. Udah, orangnya ngilang sama Kang Dongho, percuma ditungguin. Balik aja yuk."

"Lho, nanti dimarahin bos gue balik ga bawa Minhyun."

"Percuma, dia pergi ama Dongho gue bilang, gue temennya Dongho."

"Ya udah..."

"Daripada ntar lo jatuh lagi mending gue yang bawa motor lo. Oke?"

Seongwu nurut aja, orang dia emang habis jatoh.

"Bangsat! Ngapain ae lu ama Minhyun? Buang-buang waktu gue nemenin lo, gadanta banget," semprot Danik begitu Dongho muncul di kamarnya.

"Hahaa... enaena lah, nglepas kangen." Dongho nutup pintu sambil cengar cengir gaje.

"Kutil buaya! Tempo hari bilangnya ga enak!" Danik nutup komiknya dan dia lempar ke Dongho, untung ga kena.

"Iya iya, enakan lu."

"Bodo! Gue mau tidur!" Danik langsung rebahan masuk dalem selimut tebelnya.

"Udah siap ni ceritanya?" Goda Dongho.

"Iya, siap bunuh lo!" Danik ngumpet dalem selimut sampe ke kepala.

"Danik sayang..."

"Kerdus lu ah! Udah puas juga."

Dongho naik ke atas ranjang Danik, ikut masuk dalem selimut. "Belom puas, sayangku..."

"Sayangku merk diapers!"

"Danikku sayang..."

"Nggak! Nggak! Bunting ntar gue."

"Ya pake pengaman." - Dongho pantang menyerah.

"Nggak, nggak, nggak 100% aman. Gue cowo, gue nggak mau jadi ibu. Gue gak mau pake daster, gue juga gak mau pake gaun apalagi kebaya. Paham?"

"Selow ae lah..." Bukannya mundur Dongho malah meluk Danik, dari samping, mana posisinya Danik lagi tiduran terlentang.

"Hyung... jangan ya, gue mohon... ribet ntar urusannya kalo gue bunting."

"Laki ga bisa bunting. Yuk ah..."

Danik gedek banget. Ni orang isinya minta jatah mulu, bukan kewajibannya dia juga.

"Cepetan nikah sono ah biar ada yang layanin nafsu bejat lo!"

Dongho nyiumin pipi Danik pelan tapi basah.

"Nikah sama Danik maunya..."

"Gila!"

"Danik..."

"Nggak puas tadi berjam-jam sama Minhyun?" Danik melepaskan diri dari pelukan macan putih bernafsu tinggi ini.

"Puas tapi pengen lagi."

"Besok!"

"Okeee! :)"

* * *

Besok adalah hari sesudah hari ini. Jam satu malam juga udah termasuk besoknya kemarin. Begitulah pendapat Dongho dan memang benar adanya.

Jadi pagi ini, pagi bagi banget sebelum ayam pada bangun Danik sudah digenjot sama Baekho. Niat banget emang seme satu ini.

"Daddy... Udah dong...," pinta Danik setelah klimaksnya yang bersamaan dengan pelepasan Dongho.

"Lagi dong... gue ga ada kerjaan kok pagi ini." Dongho masih belum mau melepaskan dirinya dari Danik.

"Tapi gue ada janji mau ketemu Jisung pagi ini."

"Yedah..."

Dongho menarik anggota tubuhnya yang masih setengah berdiri dari lubang Danik. "Makasih banyak, baby boy..." bisiknya tepat di depan telinga kiri Danik.

"Sama sama Daddy...," balas Danik. "Semoga daddy cepet dapet mommy baru buat muasin daddy tiap pagi dan malam :)"

"Paan sih mommy baru segala." Dongho mungutin pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai.

"Cepetan mandi sana, terus gantian!" Usir Danik, lagi pengen sendiri dia menikmati saat-saat indah setelah klimaks berkali-kali.

* * *

Sekitar jam sembilan Danik diantar Dongho ke apartemennya Jisung. Akhir-akhir ini Danik jadi agak manja gitu, kemana-mana maunya dianterin sama semenya.

"Gue jemput jamberapa?"

"Ntar gue line deh. Thanks ya."

Dongho ngangguk dan Danik langsung nutup pintu mobil Dongho. Buru-buru dia masuk ke apartemen Jisung dan mencet bel. Ya, pencet bel aja, ga enak buka sendiri soalnya dia kan uda bukan apa-apanya Jisung lagi.

CEKLEK!

"Danik?"

"Ya."

"Masuk aja."

Danik duduk di karpet kasar ruang tamu, memang nggak melihara sofa Jisung, jadi kalo ada tamu ya duduknya di karpet aja biar berasa kea lagi nengok tetangga lahiran.

"Sori ga ada apa-apa nih." Jisung cuma ngasi segelas teh gelas sama sedotan.

"Gapapa, biasanya juga gini." Danik nyoblos tu tutup teh gelas dan langsung dia sedot sampe habis.

"Jadi? Ada perlu apa kesini?" tanya Jisung, nggak biasanya sih dia gak nyerocos panjang lebar dulu gitu sebelum ke inti pertanyaan.

"Yang lo kasih waktu itu..."

"Oo itu..."

"Sambil makan aja yuk ngomongnya, biar lebih enak. Kebetulan gue juga belom makan."

Tumbenan juga ini Jisung manut aja tanpa protes sama Danik dibawa ke warung bubur ayam sebelah. Favoritnya Danik tapi dibenci sama Jisung, eneg makan bubur ayam terus katanya waktu masih bersama.

Mereka makan dulu, baru ngobrol. Takut keselek kalo ngomong sambil makan.

"Kang Danyel?"

"Ong Seongwu?"

Jisung cuma nonton aja. Apalagi setelah itu Ong Seongwu gabung di meja mereka dan makan bareng mereka, tapi ngobrolnya cuma ama Danik doang. Danik yang kenal dua duanya juga ga berusaha ngenalin Ong ke Jisung dan sebaliknya.

"Dan, gue duluan," pamit Jisung dan langsung bangkit, sebelum pergi dia bayar dulu tapi. Bayar makanannya dia aja, gak bayarin Danik sekalian tapi juga nggak mau dibayarin. Karena mereka sudah bukan siapa-siapa.

Danik emang tadinya kesini ada perlu ngomong sama Jisung, tapi rasanya dia uda ga butuh itu lagi. Disini ada Ong Seongwu pujaan hatinya yang baru, yang jauh lebih penting

* * *

 **Tbc**

* * *

btw aku seneng banget loh ff ini banyak yang baca walaupun banyak yang jadi siders juga T.T

review dong jangan cuma baja aja

.

balasan review dari chap1 yg kemarin2 belum sempat dibalas:

guest: makasih loh udah jadi pereview pertama walau tanpa identitas, hehee... emang hampir gaada kan ff 2kang, maka dari itu daripada nyari ga ketemu2 aku bikin sendiri

araniyahadizab80044 : kalo ga mesum bukan dongho namanya

cyhds21 iya dilanjut

twokangbwakswo : engga, ga bakal ada tuker tukeran disini, makasih semangatnya

chocobananu : sini sini cium, mwaah, hahaa... iya udah diperpanjang dan diupdate

tteok143 : baca aja, biar ngga penasaran lagi, hehee

Daedan : ya begitulah 2kang, uda diupdate yaa

soonyounghearteu : asik kan dua dua nya sama sama seksi, sama sama menggoda

 _lainnya dibalas di next chap ya, hehheee, luph u all..._


	9. oooo

1 atau 2 chap menuju end

* * *

Pdkt nya Danik ke Ong tu mulus lancar bebas hambatan kea jalan tol. Sekarang tinggal nunggu tanggal aja.

Buat Danik ngelamar Ong.

Kenapa langsung lamar?

Karena Danik serius ama Ong.

Dia maunya langsung nikah.

Bukan pacaran lama terus ga nikah.

Kea dia ama Jisung tempo hari.

Ngomong ngomong soal Jisung, Danik hari ini mo ke tempat Jisung dulu, minta doa restu gitu. Ya gimanapun dia sama Jisung pernah bareng, pernah saling support, saling sayang, ya gitu deh.

Kalo Dongho sih terserah Daniknya aja. Mereka kan cuma dance partner. Sekaligus sex partner sih.

Daehwi? Dianya aja punya Muel masa Danik gaboleh punya yang lain?

Ribet emang hidup Danik, kebanyakan pasangan sih.

Sore aja atau malem Danik ke rumah Jisung, pas jam pulang kerjanya Jisung, sambil bawain makan malem gitu lah. Sekali-kali perhatian ama mantan.

Sekarang Danik lagi di warung sambel deket kantornya Ong. Nggak makan cuma bungkus buat Jisung soalnya Ong bilang udah kenyang makan martabak manis di kantor. Ya sekalian jemput Ong gitu, tapi Ongnya masih di dalem kantor.

Ong.

Danik suka manggil Ong Seongwu pake nama marganya aja. Lucu.

* * *

Setelah nganterin Ong pulang Danik cus ke apartemen Jisung. Kangen kangen gimana gitu dia sama tempat ini. Gimanapun sebelomnya dia hampir sehari-harinya kan disini.

Pintu apartemen terbuka lebar dan Danik langsung masuk. Kosong sih ruang tamu sama dapur.

"Lho? Lho? Hyung?"

Danik langsung mikir kalo Jisung udah pergi, pindah, menghilang entah kemana. Buat menghindarinya.

"Hyung? Jisung hyung?" Danik masuk ke kamar Jisung, kamar penuh kenangan itu. Masih ada ransel hitam sama travel bag putihnya Jisung, yang berarti orangnya belom pergi. Kecuali, ketinggalan...

"Kang Daniel?"

"Jisung hyung?"

Danik melongok keluar kamar dan bertemu pandang dengan manusia kelebihan hidung yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Ngapain kesini?"

"Ini." Danik ngangkat kantong plastik di tangannya. "Bawain makan malem, sama mau lanjut ngomongin yang kemaren itu..."

"Oo, ngomongin apa emang? Ngomong aja. Gue naik kereta malem jam sembilan."

Danik ngelirik jam tangannya, masih ada empat puluh menitan lebih lah.

"Ehm, gini. Hadiah itu... bikin gue berubah pikiran."

"Udah terlambat, kejar aja Ong Seongwu..."

"Why? Why? Why?"

Mereka ngomong masih dengan posisi Danik berdiri di ambang pintu kamar dan Jisung di depan kamar mandi.

"Gue berangkat jam sembilan, dan ga tau apa bakal balik lagi apa enggak."

Danik kesini tadinya buat minta restu tapi setelah masuk ke kamar penuh kenangan itu semuanya berubah.

"Gue bakal ikut, hyung!"

"Jangan gila lah, Dan!"

"Gue serius!"

Jisung nggak jawab.

"Nikah sama gue ya?"

Jisung cuma diem ngeliatin Danik.

"Tapi cincinnya ketinggalan..."

️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️

* * *

Chap ini pendek banget dan cuma begitu aja. Mengecewakan tidak?

udah hampir end sih...


	10. END

.

 **LAST Chap**

* * *

CUP!

"Makasih, Ko Danik!"

BLAM!

Daehwi mengecup sekilas pipi Danik, mengucapkan terima kasih, kemudian turun serta membanting pintu mobil.

Danik bahkan tak sempat meminta good bye kiss padanya.

Pagi ini Danik yang ngganggur - karena Jisung udah pergi dan Dongho lagi ada kerjaan - menawarkan diri buat nganter Daehwi ke sekolah. Kebetulan Ong juga lagi ke Bali sama kantornya, jadi Danik bener-bener free hari ini.

Setelahnya Danik cuma muter-muter gaje tanpa tujuan, daripada di rumah terus bosen juga.

Lagi jalan pelan sambil nyanyi-nyanyi gaje tiba-tiba ada telepon. Dari Jisung.

Mau apa lagi?

Minta dilamar pake cincin?

Danik nepiin mobilnya.

"Halo?"

"Halo? Dan?"

"Napa hyung?"

"Anu... itu..."

"Apa?"

"Gajadi."

Terus sambungan telepon dimatiin gitu aja sama si Jisung, bikin Danik makin bingung.

Danik bimbang.

Mau nelpon balik apa biarin aja?

Apa nyusulin Jisung ke kota?

Sekalian cari kerja disana.

Hmmm...

Sepertinya pendapat Dongho diperlukan.

"Kalo lo pergi, gue juga pergi."

"Laah... Napa sih? Kan lagi ga ada lomba dance, contest atau apapun." Danik bukannya nggak mau Dongho ikut, tapi kan dia kesana buat ngejar cintanya, masa selingkuhannya ngintil?

"Ya gue nggak bisa pisah ama lo."

"Astaga, Kang Dongho! Kita cuma dance partner, nggak lebih." Danik ngubah posisi duduknya menghadap ke Dongho. Saat ini mereka lagi ada di kamar Danik kea biasa.

"Tapi gue maunya lebih..."

Danik diem. Ga tau mau ngomong apa.

"Gue ngelepas Minhyun karena lo, Dan..."

"Tapi gue nggak bisa. Gue galau antara Jisung atau Ong, lo gak termasuk dalam pilihan."

Dongho tau itu. Tau banget.

"Jadi mending kita pisah aja, nggak usah saling ketemu lagi. Lagian lo ada kerjaan disini."

"Kerjaan bisa dicari."

"Tapi gue nggak bisa sama lo, hyung."

Dongho majuin kursi belajar yang didudukinya mendekat ke Danik yang duduk di pinggiran ranjang. "Paling nggak, biarin gue tetep ada di samping lo. Jadi gue ada kalo sewaktu-waktu lo butuh. Ijinin gue buat dampingin lo sampai harinya."

"Hari apa?"

"Hari pernikahan lo."

"Tapi gue masih ragu..."

"Ragu apa lagi?"

"Antara disini buat Ong, atau pergi nyusulin Jisung."

"Lo ngrasanya gimana?"

"Gue suka Ong, gue tau itu. Tapi nggak mudah juga buat gue ngelepasin Jisung. Setelah sekian tahun..."

"Setelah buka hadiah itu?" Dongho ngelirik ke arah meja belajar Danik.

Danik ngangguk.

"Emang isinya apaan?" Dia selama ini cuma tau itu hadiah terakhir dari Jisung buat Danik, tapi nggak tau isinya apa. Habisnya setelah dibuka, diliat isinya, dibungkus lagi kea semula sama Danik.

"Buka aja."

Dongho ragu-ragu ngebuka hadiah Danik dari Jisung. "Ribet banget nih bungkusnya."

Danik rebahan di atas ranjangnya, natap langit-langit. Masih bergulat sama pikirannya dia.

"Dan?"

"Hmm?"

"Jadi lo jawab apa ke Jisung?"

"Gue ga mau jawab."

"Kenapa?"

"Gue maunya gue yang nanya, dia yang jawab."

"Terus?"

"Gue udah nanya, dianya ga mau jawab."

"Ribet!" Dongho ngelempar plastik klip di tangannya ke arah Danik. Itu isi hadiah dari Jisung, kertas kecil warna hitam dengan tulisan warna perak: Will you marry me?

Dan

Sepasang cincin

(ada gambarnya kalo di wp, disini mah ga bisa T.T)

* * *

Pagi ini Danik ikut Dongho berenang, sambil curhat tiap mereka nyampe di ujung kolam.

"Kalo sama Jisung udah pasti, kalo Ong masih belom jelas lo bakal diterima apa ditolak," habis ngomong gitu Dongho meluncur lagi, Danik nyusul di belakangnya.

"Tapi itu kalo Jisung belom sakit hati lo putusin," lagi lagi Dongho ngomong terus ngilang di bawah air.

Gitu terus sampe hampir dua jam.

"Udah yuk, capek, udah mulai panas juga, gosong ntar." Danik naik duluan, Dongho nyusul di belakangnya.

Mereka nggak langsung bilasan tapi berjemur dulu di kursi batu nggak jauh dari kolam. Bilangnya takut gosong tapi malah berjemur.

"Kalo Jisung nggak mau ya gue ngejar Ong, atau kebalikannya."

"Kalo dua duanya gak mau?"

"Ya sama lo terpaksa."

Dongho ninju pelan lengan Danik. "Opsi terakhir gitu? Apa pelarian?"

"Cadangan aja. Ntar kalo ada yang baru ya lo gue tinggal lagi."

"Gitu ya? Hmmm... perlu diamanin nih..."

"Diamanin gimana?"

Dongho ngerangkul pundak Danik. "Udahlah, sama gue aja, soal posisi bisa diomongin ntar."

"Beneran?"

Dongho ngangguk yakin.

"Mandi yuk, keburu tambah panas ni."

"Mandi bareng?" Dongho cengengesan.

"Tempat umum, goblok!"

* * *

.

Danik mainin cincin yang udah dia beli buat Ong. Kemarin lusa dia yakin banget, tapi hari ini jadi ragu-ragu lagi.

Danik pikir dia manusia paling beruntung dengan kisah cinta yang mulus dan manis, beberapa tahun yang lalu, bahkan tahun lalu juga masih sama. Sampai Dongho dan Ong masuk dalam kehidupnya.

Dia dapetin omega idamannya, yang bisa ngertiin dia, support dia, yang dia mau banget lah pokoknya. Pacar rasa ibu Jisung tuh. Danik pikir Jisung cinta pertama dan terakhirnya, pacar pertama dan terakhirnya.

Tapi semua berubah.

Sekarang Danik justru jadi submissive nya Dongho. Awalnya cuma iseng, penasaran nyoba sesuatu yang baru, dan lama kelamaan mulai ngerasa nyaman.

Empat pilihan buat Danik.

* * *

Pilihan pertama.

Ngelamar Ong kea yang udah dia rencana berapa hari lalu. Jalanin hidup baru bersama yang baru. Kalo diterima, tapi Danik yakin 80% diterima lah. Pikirin kemungkinan besar aja, perkara kemungkinan kecilnya yang terjadi urusan nanti.

* * *

Pilihan kedua.

Nerima tawaran Kang Dongho. Toh Danik udah oke dengan posisi barunya, ditambah Dongho masih ngasi kesempatan buat reshuffle posisi ntar kalo Danik keberatan terus-terusan jadi bottom.

* * *

Pilihan ketiga.

Nyusulin Jisung. Yah walaupun kalo Danik milih pilihan ketiga ini Dongho bakal ngekor dia, siap buat jadi pelarian kalo kalo Jisung gak mau nerima dia lagi.

* * *

Pilihan keempat.

Pergi.

Pergi dari semuanya, buka lembaran baru dalam hidupnya.

* * *

Oh ya, ada pilihan kelima, tapi Danik nggak bener-bener mempertimbangkan pilihan terakhir ini.

Daehwi.

Percayalah, kalo Danik nanya soal lima pilihan ini orang tuanya pasti milih yang terakhir ini.

Masalahnya dia sama Daehwi kan cuma koko-nonik an aja. Nggak lebih dari fwb juga. Lagian Daehwi udah punya Samuel juga. Plus jangan lupakan Daehwi yang cabe rawit, makan ati lah punya istri macem dia.

* * *

Setiap pilihan mengandung resiko, tentu saja.

Ini adalah pilihan yang akan mengubah hidup Danik kedepannya. Nggak cuma Danik, tapi juga orang-orang di sekitarnya. Dan sekali dia milih, akan susah buat ngubah pilihannya itu, kalaupun bisa semuanya nggak akan sama.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

Ya, ini chap terakhir dari CHEATER

karena setelah ini baik Danik maupun Dongho sudah bukan seorang cheater lagi.

Bye...

* * *

 _stay tuned, jangan lupa follow (authornya) karena bakal ada 4 sequel_

* * *

donghoenthusiasm : end tapi ada sequel kok

khodio : masih ada sequelnya yang 2kang, masih mungkin ada ff lain yang main cast nya 2kang juga. bukan testpack 2 garis kok, hehee... Makasih, padahal menurutku garing banget ceritanya apalagi nc nya . dongho daehwi? jangan deh, jangan, setidaknya jangan sekarang. makasih juga dikasi tau soal line break itu, aku ga pernah tau ada itu soalnya, hehee...

Dazzpicable : pengennya sih gitu, tapi masih galau ni Danik.

laiGuan's : belom tau, masih galau Daniknya. kalau Danik sama Jisung ya Ong sama yang lain, masa mau bertiga. danik kan bukan bapak ^^

Apri.K : memang belom dijelasin di part sebelumnya, tapi sekarang uda jelas kan apa hadiah dari Jisung dan kenapa malah ngajak nikah jisung ? iya rasanya kok gimana gitu kalo ada Danik nggak ada Ong, tapi buat partner finalnya belom tau, belom pasti

soonyounghearteu : beginilah endingnya, masih tetep galau sampe ending. 2kang bersatunya nanti di sekuel.

daedan: bukan kok, bukan testpack garis dua. Jiniel masih mungkin tapi Baekmin kea nya engga deh, uda ada kwonpat sih

abangdongho: aku juga pengennya tukang (?) tapi...

minminxiu : iya, aku juga begitu, karena emang ini dari awal tujuannya buat bikin ff dgn crack pair parah yang nggak banyak ada

AnakAyam11 HIATUS : ngemil? kapan daniel ngemil? ditambah youngmin? jangan deh, ntar jadinya malah DOngho yang keenakan kalo jadi ber3. endingnya ya begini, tapi ntar ada sekuel, ga tau kapan tapi, jangan lupa follow authornya ya biar ga ketinggalan update sekuel.

dangki : engga kok, tenang aja

tteok143 : dibaca dong kalo penasaran


	11. sequel 1

Prolog dari sequel pertama sudah di publish ya

Baru prolog aja, kalo ide lancar updatenya bakal cepet.

Buat sequel yang lainnya bakal dibikin setelah yang ini kelar / minimal 6 chap biar nggak bingung juga yang nulis.

Yodah gitu aja, mau baperin fm dulu... daaaa...


End file.
